Halloween Party ou comment invoquer des démons
by Miss.Peace
Summary: Une fête d'Halloween, plusieurs nations. Françoise apprend par Sadik et Chun-Yan que le magic trio veut invoquer ce soir-là une entité noire. Le gourmet club décide de les faire tourner en bourrique, car ils ne sont pas que bons cuisiniers; ils sont aussi de très bons magiciens. Et cette soirée vas servir plusieurs nations à régler leurs problèmes de cœur. Hetalia&Nyotalia
1. Ces trois foutent n'importe quoi

_Hello! Oui, c'est une fic pour Halloween que je poste deux jour plus tard. J'ai pas réussi à l'écrire à temps. Lo siento~~~_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Himaruya sensei_

 _Rating_ _: T_

 _Personnages_ _: presque tous les pays alors si je devais faire une liste..._

.

* * *

 **Partie I : «** **Ces trois foutent n'importe quoi.»**

* * *

.

I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend

So you can go back, please enjoy your party

I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana

With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear

Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you

So tell my friends that I'll be over here

.

* * *

.

Une odeur de sucrerie et de cuisine planait dans la maison de Françoise alors que celle-ci préparait la décoration de ses cupcakes. Ils étaient en forme de citrouille pour la fête d'Halloween dont elle était responsable de l'organisation cette année-là.

La cocotte minute commença à sonner et la jeune femme reposa la douille qu'elle utilisait pour aller sortir du four deux moules de gâteau. Elle avait décider de préparer un deux étages couvert de glaçage orange et décoré de fausses toiles d'araignée faites de guimauve et de tarentules en chocolat noir.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas tout; un punch de couleur écarlate rappelant le sang, des sablés en forme de fantôme avec un glaçage blanc, des hot-dogs avec des saucissons qui avaient un aspect de doigt, des petits pains farcis à la citrouille qui ressemblait à des momies et encore pleins d'autres aliments avaient déjà été préparés par Françoise et étaient disposés sur une table au salon.

Bien évidement, la maison entière avait été décorée pour cette occasion; de fausse toiles d'araignée avait été posées ça et là, un crâne prônait sur la tablette du bandeau de la cheminée, des corbeaux et chauve-souris en jouet étaient collés contre les murs, des bougies blanches décorées de cire rouge attendaient d'être allumées et des citrouilles découpées ornaient les escaliers.

Le jardin avait été décorée plus ou moins de la même manière.

France continuait de préparer ses cupcakes en attendant de pouvoir s'occuper le gâteau. Soudain, sa porte sonna. Elle dû reposer sa douille et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir si tôt. Il n'était que midi et Antonio ne devait arriver que vers 18h pour l'aider à déplacer quelques meubles.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Turquie et Chine.

— Oh, bonjour, fit-elle.

— Salut, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Elle les invita à l'intérieur et leur proposa du café, puis leur demanda s'ils pouvaient discuter dans la cuisine et non au salon car elle devait continuer ses préparatifs.

— Bien alors, dites-moi, qu'elle vent vous amène-t-il ici?

— Vois-tu, commença Sadik, c'est à propos de ta fête.

France lui intima de continuer d'un mouvement de tête.

— Et la chose est que, prit la parole Chun-Yan, le magic trio va aussi être là aru.

— Et...? fit Françoise de plus en plus intéressée.

Le magic trio, qui était composé d'Angleterre, Norvège et Roumanie, faisait à chaque fête d'Halloween des bêtises en essayant des formules magiques, des invocations louches et encore plusieurs choses qui avaient un lien avec la magie car c'était, d'après eux, le seul moment de l'année où ils avaient plus de force que d'habitude.

— J'ai appris d'Islande qui l'a sût de Danemark qui lui-même l'a appris de Norvège en l'écoutant parler au téléphone que cette année, ils vont tenter d'invoquer Nostruma, expliqua Sadik en sirotant son café.

— Attend, attend, attend! fit France surprise. Nostruma? Le Nostruma qu'on connaît là?

— Exactement aru, répondit Chun-Yan. Ce Nostruma-là.

o

— Ce punch est délicieux, complimenta Hongrie alors qu'il en prenait une seconde gorgée. Tu devrais y goûter aussi Sophia, proposa-t-il à Autriche en lui tendant un verre.

Daniel était déguisé en Gomez et sa femme en Morticia Addams. Le couple se ramenait à chaque fête avec des déguisements en duo.

— Je pense que je vais passer mon tour. Mais demande à Gilbert.

Ce dernier s'avança vers eux à l'entente de son nom. Devenu un diablotin avec ces cornes et fourche en plastic, il répétait à tout le monde qu'il était un incube.

— _Ich frage mich, wer werde ich an diesem Abend vögeln?_ avait-il glissé à son frère avec un clin d'œil avant que le couple austro-hongrois ne l'interpelle.

Un n'avait reçu en réponse qu'un soupir dépité de Ludwig qui lui avait bien vite tourné le dos pour continuer à discuter avec sa copine Felicia qui s'était déguisée en vampire avec lui.

— _Nadie_ , répondit Antonio avec sarcasme. En tout cas, pas tant que tu as cette troche.

Et il était parti dans un rire en tentant de tenir son chapeau de pirate en place, ce qui lui valut des insultes de la part de l'Italie du Sud.

— _Idiota! Idiota!_ cria-t-elle. On pourra jamais passer une soirée sans entendre tes « fusosososo » ?

— Lovina! T'es la sorcière la plus méchante qu'il y ait sur cette Terre! dit-il.

Celle-ci commença à le frapper avec son balais et Espagne lança à Pays-Bas:

— Hey Abel, _tu novia me esta acosando._ Dis lui de me lâcher.

Ce dernier, vêtu d'un tablier en sang, était déguisé en boucher fou. Il avait peigné sa tignasse blonde sur son front, ce qui cachait ses yeux. Il vint auprès d'eux en tenta de calmer sa petite amie.

— Je sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter, murmura l'Hispanique.

— On appelle ça l'amour, Antonio, lui confia Bella qui s'était avancée à son hauteur.

Elle ne reçu qu'un « mouais » de la part de l'Espagnol.

— Je vais aller voir France, lâcha-t-il après un moment.

Il planta Belgique et Luxembourg qui s'étaient vêtus, pour la première d'un costume de zombie et le second de médecin sanglant.

Antonio retrouva Françoise qui discutait avec Canada dans la cuisine, toutes les deux assises à une table dans un coin de la pièce. La musique y était moins forte, ce qui rendait les conversations plus simples. Elle avait, comme lui, ressorti ses vêtements datant de leur phase de piraterie. Après quelques retouches, ils étaient redevenus portables. Mathilda, quand à elle, était Wonder Woman.

— Où est ton Steve? demanda Espagne avec un sourire alors qu'il s'avançait vers elles.

Canada rougit puis informa que Carlos allait arriver plus tard dans la soirée. Elle prit son verre de punch, s'excusa et sortit de la pièce. Antonio s'assit à la place précédemment occupé par sa nièce.

— Elle ose me parler d'amour, lâcha-t-il. Comme si elle ne savait pas mes sentiments.

— Qui, Bella?

— Chute! Moins fort! lui intima le jeune homme d'un geste de la main.

— Désolée... mais alors, ça peut peut-être dire qu'elle s'intéresse à toi et qu'elle essaye de te faire passer un message.

Antonio plaqua sa tête contre la table et soupira.

— J'en doute. Elle connaît mon amour pour elle. Elle n'a pas peur d'un râteau.

— Mais alors de quoi?

— Elle m'aime pas... se plaignit l'Hispanique. Et ça, ça me rend fou.

— On ne peut pas obliger l'amour, déclara Françoise d'un ton solennel.

— Je sais. C'est pourquoi quand elle m'a rejeté, je ne lui ai plus jamais reparlé de mes sentiments.

France prit une gorgée de son punch et murmura:

— _Tenemos que pasar la página y seguir adelante, mi hermano._

— _Imposible, la quiero._

France se tut et Antonio releva sa tête.

— Assez parlé de moi, fit-il buvant cul sec sa boisson. On va plutôt papoter d'Angleterre.

— Pourquoi lui?

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué comment il te reluque. _Mi hermana_ , t'as réveillé en lui des fantasmes qu'il avait oubliés.

— Mais non. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, la gronda-t-elle.

— Gilbert se demandait plus tôt avec qui il allait faire une partie de jambes en l'air ce soir. Pour lui, je pense que ça va finir en mode solo si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais pour toi... eh bien, _mi hermana,_ si tu te sens seule, bah sache qu'un Anglais est sûrement sur le qui-vive à attendre un signal de ta part.

— Je vais pas coucher avec lui.

L'Espagnol leva ses deux mains au niveau de sa tête en signe de retraite.

— Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il.

Il se releva pour partir mais la Fançaise le tint par la manche de sa veste. Elle ne le regarda point.

— La personne que j'aime a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je suis encore plus dans la _mierda_ que toi, _mi hermano_.

o

— Bon, du coup, on tente de tracer le cercle rituel où? demanda Roumanie.

Il était habillé d'un costume de vampire: un smoking noir avec une ceinture large rouge et une longue cape avec un col haut noire.

— Tellement original, ton costume, le railla Arthur. Comme si Dracula était originaire d'un autre pays.

— Hey, c'est ce que j'ai pu trouver à la dernière minute! Sache que je prévoyais me déguiser en Russie à la base.

— _Min Gud,_ lâcha Norvège doucement.

— Et c'est pas comme si le tien était hors norme, mistah ey'braws.

— _First, don't call me like that. Second, it's better than yours_.

— Je vois pas en quoi se déguiser en prêtre est original. T'as du bol que Vatican ne vienne jamais à des fêtes pareilles, sinon il t'aurait déjà castré, dit-il en mimant des ciseaux avec son index et majeur.

— _Yeah, but he's not there so..._

— C'est vrai ce que tu as dis à propos de _Russland_? le coupa Norvège.

— _Da!_ Mais à la dernière minute, Bulgaria m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, expliqua Vladimir. Alors j'ai pris ce que j'avais à la maison sur le moment.

— C'est ta castration par Russia qu'on aurait vu, rigola Angleterre.

— Moi je vais chercher du punch, intervint le nordique. Quelqu'un veut que je remplisse son verre à sa place?

Vladimir lui tendit son gobelet et Arthur refusa poliment. Lukas releva un peu l'avant de sa coule, se maudit à voix basse pour avoir choisis un habit inconfortable, et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient les apéritifs. Il posa sa vieille lanterne de côté et commença à remplir les deux verres.

— Fantôme, hein, fit une voix près de lui.

Norvège se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Turquie. Ce dernier portait, comme Prusse, un déguisement de diable; un pantalon noir avec une chemise rouge ouverte sur son torse, des cornes recourbées et une queue rouge avec un pic au bout qui semblaient être réelles et un masque vénitien noir incrusté de fausses pierreries rouges pour cacher la partie supérieur de son visage.

— Diable, hein, lui répondit Lukas.

— _Evet!_ fit-il. Avec Gilbert, on est deux incubes.

— Si tu cherches un partenaire...

— Non! Je ne suis pas venu te parler pour ça.

— Alors de quoi?

— Je sais que c'est pas le meilleur endroit mais...

— Mais?

— Faut que tu dises quelque chose de ma part à...

Sadik détourna ses yeux du Nordique pour regarder la salle.

— À?

— Tino, répondit le Turc immédiatement.

— Va lui parler toi même.

— _Yapamam._ Il est avec Berwald et tu sais que ce dernier ne m'aime pas trop. Et après cette fête, j'ai trop de boulot qui m'attend pour que je puisse aller le voir.

— Okay...

— Juste dis à Tino que pour le Noël de cette année, je pourrais avoir quelques dérangements et ne pas pouvoir participer.

— Et pourquoi? demanda le blond.

— Parce que, fit le Turc en buvant d'une traite sa boisson.

Puis il s'éloigna et sa silhouette se perdit dans la masse.

Bizarre, se dit Norvège. Mais il n'y pensa pas trop et retourna auprès de ses acolytes après avoir récupérer sa lanterne.

o

— _Pirate et Loup ici Diable; la puce a été posée sur Spectre. Parlez._

— _Diable ici Pirate; bien reçu. Parlez._

— _Diable ici Loup; bien reçu aru. Parlez._

— _Loup ici Pirate; comment avance la mission de la puce pour Sanguinaire? Parlez._

— _Pirate ici Loup; j'essaie de me débrouiller mais il est avec Père. Gosh, maintenant Spectre s'est aussi ramené aru! Pirate, va éloigner Père de lui. Parlez._

— _Loup ici Pirate; comment? Parlez._

— _Pirate ici Diable; je sais pas poto, invite le à danser ou quelque chose du genre. Parlez._

— _Diable ici Pirate; c'est pas aussi simple. Si tu veux tellement que des gens dansent, va l'inviter toi-même. Parlez._

— _Pirate ici Diable; moi j'ai déjà fait ma part en m'occupant de Norvège. C'était compliqué. J'ai dû trouver une idée de conversation au bol. Maintenant il pense que Berwald ne m'aime pas. Parlez._

— _Diable ici Pirate; c'est pas pour rien si on a trouvé des noms codes! Bon sang, respecte-les! Et personne t'as dit que tu devais inventer des conversations farfelues pour ta mission. Parlez._

— _France ici Turquie: je pense que ça sert à rien ces noms codes. Ça rend les choses trop compliquées. Je veux dire, personne n'entend notre conversation vu qu'on parle par télépathie. De plus, ne me juge pas. On verra comment tu géreras la mission d'Angleterre. Parlez._

— _France ici Chine; je pense qu'il a raison pour cette histoire de nom code aru. Parlez._

— _Turquie et Chine ici France; comme vous voudrez. Parlez._

— _Turquie et France ici Chine; bon moi je vais aller voir Roumanie et lui dire que je dois lui parler en privée. Ça va paraître un peu bizarre vu qu'on ne se parle JAMAIS mais bon. Parlez._

— _Chine ici France; j'utiliserai ce moment pour aller parler à Angleterre. Parlez._

— _Turquie et France ici Chine; bon j'y vais, souhaitez-moi bonne chance. Terminé._

o

— Bon, ce cercle, reprit Lukas qui s'était installé au canapé qu'ils occupaient depuis une demi heure.

— Moi, je propose le grenier, fit Roumanie. C'est calme et personne n'y viendra.

— Impossible, intervint l'Anglais. Elle est sous clé et si on se fait choper, c'est par France qu'on se fera castrer. Elle garde pas mal de secrets là-haut.

— Comme chacun de nous, commenta Norvège. Moi je dis une des chambres d'invité à l'étage.

— Ouais, pas mal. Moi je dis _da_.

— _It's okay for me too._

— Mais faudrait qu'on y aille un par un, sinon on va attirer l'attention, conclut le Nordique.

Puis il se leva du canapé qu'ils occupait pour aller monter au deuxième étage, les lanières déchirées de son froc blanc le suivant comme la traîne d'une mariée.

— Je me lèverai dans quelques minutes pour monter à mon tour, expliqua Vladimir.

Soudain, Chine, qui portait un déguisement de loup-garou qui parut aux yeux du Roumain un peu trop réaliste, se posta devant les deux magiciens et pointa du doigt Roumanie.

— Faut qu'on parle aru.

— Pardon? ne put seulement articuler le concerné.

— Faut qu'on parle, j'ai dit. Et seuls, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard à l'Anglais.

— Bien, répondit-il.

Le Balkanique se leva et suivit Chun-Yan. Resté seul, Arthur regarda la foule d'un œil distrait un premier temps, puis baissa son regard pour se concentrer sur ses chaussures. Deux vieilles bottes enterrèrent dans son champs de vision et il leva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

— Françoise, souffla-t-il.

— Je peux? demanda-t-elle en désignant la place à côté de l'Anglais.

— _Oh, yes, of course!_

France prit place et Angleterre se dit qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop près. Pas que ça le dérangeait.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pu discuter, toi et moi.

— _Hm, yes._

— Et vu que t'es un prêtre pour ce soir, je pense que je vais confesser quelques pêchés.

Arthur se raidit en entendant le ton sérieux qu'avait employé Françoise. Il s'inquiéta:

— _Is there something wrong?_

— Diantre, jura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui, est-ce un crime, mon père, de...

Elle planta ses yeux violets dans ceux verts du jeune homme.

— D'être aussi belle? Je veux dire, si c'est un crime, Dieu est alors mon partenaire. « Crime partners » comme vous le dîtes. Non?

Arthur tenta de rester calme, comprenant que la Française s'était foutue de sa gueule depuis le départ et qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien.

— Françoise, murmura-t-il, pars avant que je m'énerve.

— Oh, arrête! le taquina-t-elle. Je rigolais. Bon, allez, dis-moi, pourquoi un prêtre?

— _I don't know. Why a pirate?_

— A la base, je voulais faire Jessica Rabbit, avoua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver une perruque rousse qui me plaisait. Alors j'ai juste ressorti quelques vieux vêtements.

Arthur tenta d'imaginer la Française dans une robe rouge pailletée moulant, une de ses longues jambes infinies sortant de la fente ouverte jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, des gants violets complémentant le tout, et l'image qui apparut devant ses yeux pour quelques secondes eu assez de temps pour le perturber profondément.

— Oh, ne put-il seulement répondre.

— Bon, je vais aller voir Espagne, fit-elle en se levant.

Elle partie d'un pas dansant vers son frère qui discutait avec Portugal.

o

— _France et Turquie ici Chine; la puce à été posé sur Roumanie. C'était une des conversations les plus gênantes de ma vie aru. Je savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Parlez._

— _Chine ici Turquie; l'essentiel, c'est que t'aies posé la puce. Parlez._

— _Turquie ici Chine; je lui ai dit que je voulais importer chez lui des sacs Hello Kitty aru. Il a dû me prendre pour une folle. Parlez._

— _Chine ici Turquie; attends, tu lui as vraiment dit ça? Parlez._

— _Turquie ici Chine; yep! Il m'a regardé comme si je venais de lui avouer que j'étais en fait un homme aru. Parlez._

— _Chine ici Turquie; je te rappelle qu'à la base, tu es un homme, Chun-Yan. Et moi je suis une femme. Parlez._

— _Turquie ici Chine; bah imagine ils découvrent ça aru. Ce serait tellement drôle à voir! Parlez._

— _Chine ici Turquie; ça fait plus de mille en pour ma part que je me fais passer pour un homme. Et pour être franc, c'est pas un truc qui me déplaît. Homme ou femme, je m'en fiche un peu. Parlez._

— _Turquie ici Chine; moi je pense ça doit faire plus de deux milles ans. J'avais commencé à me présenter à mes empereurs en tant que femme pour qu'ils me laissent en dehors de la politique aru. Ça a bien marcher! Parlez._

— _Chine ici Turquie; ah non, moi au contraire, j'ai commencé à me présenter en tant qu'homme pour que mes supérieurs me prennent au sérieux. Parlez._

— _Turquie et Chine ici France; bon j'ai réussi à mettre la puce sur Angleterre. Parlez._

— _France ici Turquie; t'as passé un bon moment avec lui au moins? Parlez._

— _Turquie ici France; je ne comprends pas en quoi ta question est pertinente. Parlez._

— _France ici Turquie; tu flirtais avec lui, ne le nie pas. Parlez._

— _Turquie ici France; non, je ne flirtais pas avec lui. Ou juste un tout petit peu. Parlez._

— _France ici Turquie; Ma chère amie, tu le chauffais. Et il avait l'air de bien aimé ça. Parlez._

— _Turquie ici France; tu nous regardais? Parlez._

— _France ici Turquie; j'avais fini ma mission et je n'avais rien à faire. Alors oui, je vous ai un peu regardés. Vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre comme de petits amoureux. Parlez._

— _Turquie ici France; on est pas de petits amoureux. Parlez._

— _France ici Chine; mais vous agissez un peu comme ça aru. Parlez._

— _France et Chine ici Turquie; je voudrais vous prévenir que Norvège est monté à l'étage. Si j'ai bien compris, ils vont tenter d'invoquer Nostruma dans une chambre d'ami. Parlez._

— _Turquie et Chine ici France; vous connaissez le plan. Terminé._

o

— T'es sûre que cette pièce est ok pour l'invocation? demanda Vladimir à Lukas.

Ce dernier avait mis de côté le tapis de la chambre et était à quatre pattes sur le sol à dessiner avec une craie blanche des cercles sur le plancher.

— Ça devrait aller, répondit-il. Et en plus, l'autre pièce où je suis allé voir, avant celle-ci, était occupée... par un couple. Alors sachez que je n'ai pas envie de visiter une par une toutes les chambres de cette maison.

— Whoa! C'était qui? fit curieusement le Roumain.

— Je crois que l'un d'eux était Gilbert, mais j'ignore qui était l'autre personne. Je sais juste qu'elle était blonde.

— _Dear Lord_ , lâcha Arthur. Les gens n'ont vraiment pas de retenu.

— Tu dis ça, mistah ey'braws, mais je parie que si France t'avais proposé quelque chose, là tu t'aurais aussi foutu de ce qu'est la retenu.

— _Don't call me like that Vlad. And stop talking about Françoise._

— Jaloux?

— Non, mais ennuyé? Oui.

— Taisez-vous, vous deux. J'essaye de dessiner quelque chose ici. Ayez du respect pour ceux qui travaille.

o

— _France et Chine ici Turquie; Je suis à l'étage et j'espionne nos trois nigauds par la fente de la serrure. Norvège dessine le cercle. Je t'attends, Chine. Et... je sais que les cercles rituels sont pas mon domaine mais... Mais qu'est-ce que fout Lukas. C'est pas comme ça qu'on dessine un cercle! Mais pourquoi il dessine les sigils à l'envers? Tanrim, il fout n'importe quoi... Parlez._

— _Turquie ici Chine; j'arrive. Attend moi aru. Parlez._

— _Turquie ici France; je vais au salon et me mets en place. Parlez._

— _France ici Turquie; pour info, j'ai appris de Norvège qu'actuellement Gilbert occupe une des chambres de ta maison pour des choses non catholiques. Parlez._

— _Turquie ici France; ça explique pourquoi Angleterre parlait de «retenu». Parlez._

— _France ici Chine; ça explique aussi pourquoi Roumanie accusait Arthur de ne pas pouvoir avoir de retenu quand il s'agissait de toi aru. Parlez._

— _Quoi?_

— _France et Chine ici Turquie; qui a dit le « quoi »? Parlez._

— _Turquie ici France; c'était moi. Désolée, sous l'effet de la surprise j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il s'agissait de moi. Parlez._

— _France et Turquie ici Chine; ce n'est pas grave Françoise. Mais j'avoue que c'est vraiment ennuyant qu'on ne puisse pas reconnaître les voix des gens avec qui on parle en télépathie. J'ai l'impression que je suis retournée à l'armée aru. Parlez._

— _Chine ici Turquie; ça je te le fais pas dire! Parlez._

— _Turquie et Chine ici France; allez, faut qu'on commence notre propre plan. Terminé._

o

Lukas dessina le dernier des symboles et se releva.

— Le meilleur cercle que j'ai faite jusqu'à maintenant, dit-il avec un peu de fierté dans la voix, ignorant totalement qu'avec son aveu un Turc était parti dans un fou rire.

— Bien, fit Angleterre en se craquant les doigts. Vlad, t'as préparé les potions?

— _Da!_ Tout est là! s'exclama-t-il en passant deux flacons à l'Anglais. Mais j'ai remplacé un des ingrédients par un autre. La recette original voulait l'œil d'un saint mais j'ai pris celui d'un prêtre.

— _Turquie et France ici Chine; j'arrive pas y croire que Vladimir pense que si les ingrédients d'une recette de magie noire sont changés, le résultat serra le même. Parlez._

— Je pense que ça devrait jouer, murmura Arthur.

— _Chine ici France; j'arrive pas y croire qu'Arthur approuve cela! Parlez._

— _Chine ici Turquie; moi j'arrive toujours pas y croire au cercle magique que Norvège a dessiné. Ces trois foutent n'importe quoi. Ils ne pourront jamais invoquer Nostruma de cette façon-là. Peut-être seulement un démon de bas classe. Parlez._

Arthur prit place devant le cercle, commença à vider le contenu de ses deux bouteilles dans les limites du cercle tout en murmurant des mots provenant d'anciennes langues.

— _Turquie et Chine ici France; en plus, ce qu'Angleterre récite est... faux. Je crois que c'est une recette de poulet aux baies. Attendez voir... si si c'est bien une recette! Il dit actuellement qu'il faut mettre du vin rouge sur le poulet avant la cuisson. Parlez._

— Oh grand et majestueux Nostruma! cria l'anglais. MONTRE TOI!

Et rien n'arriva. Rien ne se passa. Les trois sorciers avaient retenu leur respiration mais tout doucement, des vagues de déceptions vinrent s'échouer sur leur âme et ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que cela n'avait pas marcher.

— Je me demande où on a pu faire une erreur, fit Vladimir.

— _Chine ici Turquie; où es-tu? Parlez._

— _Turquie ici Chine; j'arrive! Désolée, Pologne m'a retenue à propos de mes sacs Hello Kitty. Roumanie a dû lui en parler aru. Voyons les choses du bon côté: je me suis trouvé un nouveau partenaire économique. Terminé._

Soudain, de la musique monta de l'étage inférieur aux oreilles du trio magique. Elle prenait de l'ampleur au fil des secondes.

— C'est quoi ça maintenant? demanda Roumanie.

— Je sais pas, répondit Lukas.

Tout d'un coup, les objets dans la pièce commencèrent à trembler et une brume se forma au sol.

— _What the f-_ , commença Arthur mais il ne put finir sa phrase car le trio commença à léviter.

Une boule lumière bleu pale apparut au centre du cercle rituel, à un mètre du sol. Elle s'agrandit jusqu'à avoir un diamètre de deux mètres, puis s'éteignit en une fraction de seconde et laissa place à ce qui semblait être un démon. Il avait la peau bleue et violette, un corps musclé que l'on devinait facilement sous son armure noire, quatre cornes de bouc qui brûlaient et six yeux complètement noirs.

— Qui ose me réveiller de mon sommeil? hurla-t-il.

Aucun des trois ne put répondre. Ils étaient partagés entre la joie et fascination qu'ils ressentaient en voyant que pour une fois, ce qu'ils avaient entrepris avait marché, et la terreur car devant eux se trouvait un des démons les plus dangereux que cette Terre ait vu.

— Pas de réponse? déclara le monstre, puis il claqua ses doigts et une flamme apparut au bout de ses phalanges. Je vais tout brûler.

— Si! cria soudain Roumanie. Si! Ô glorieux maître du feu et de l'ombre, nous vous avons invoqué.

Le démon éteignit la flamme d'un geste de la main et fit retomber au sol les trois pays.

— Je me demande bien comment vous avez réussi, vous avez des auras de magiciens médiocres, cracha-t-il.

o

Françoise tira Corée sur la piste de dance qu'elle avait improvisée au milieu de son salon. Pendant qu'elle tenait la manche de l'Asiatique, elle balaya la salle du regard. Elle vit Pologne discuter avec Lithuanie. _Bien_ , songea-t-elle, _Chun-Yan a dû monter._

— Allez, viens on chante de la Kpop!

— Tu voudrais qu'elle chanson? demanda Yong Soo.

— Monster de Exo!

Ils montèrent sur la scène qui n'était qu'une table basse en bois dur en réalité. Ils prirent les microphones qui étaient reliés à deux haut-parleurs et la Française demanda à Espagne, qui s'était auto-déclaré le DJ de la soirée, de trouver la version karaoké de la chanson, ce qu'il fit tout de suite et la mis en marche. Rapidement, les deux pays commencèrent à chanter et à danser:

 _She got me gone crazy_

 _Wae simjangi ttwini_

Françoise laissa son corps se mouvoir, s'adapter au rythme frénétique de la musique tout en s'accordant à la danse de Corée. En fait, France n'avait pas organisé ce concert par simple envie de s'amuser. Elle voulait que la musique recouvre les bruits qui auraient pu venir de l'étage d'en haut, pendant que ces amis s'occupaient du trio magique. Mais elle comptait bien profiter de ce moment.

 _Nundongjaui hogisime imi neon ppajyeodeureossgo_

 _Don't be afraid,_

 _Love is the way,_

 _Shawty I got it._

 _You can call me monster_

Et alors qu'elle se déhanchait, elle le vit, dans la foule, ses yeux verts braqués sur elle. France faillit perdre son équilibre entre deux pas de danse mais se ressaisi assez rapidement et continua à chanter et à danser comme si de rien n'était.

 _I'm creeping in your heart babe_

 _Dwijipgo muneoteurigo samkyeo_

 _Geurae neol humchyeo tamnikhae_

 _Neol mangchyeo noheulgeoya_

Mais ses yeux l'avaient marquée et elle n'arrivait plus à les oublier. La fin de la chanson approchait et Françoise se réjouissait de pouvoir descendre de la table basse pour disparaître de _son_ champ de vision, mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait rester sur cette scène pour que ses yeux verts scrutent son corps entier.

 _Creeping, creeping, creeping_

 _Creeping, creeping, creeping_

 _You. Creeping_

Ils descendirent et Pologne prit immédiatement leur place pour ordonner à Antonio de mettre _Paparazzi_ de Lady Gaga. France voulut se rendre à la cuisine mais un main qui se posa sur son épaule l'arrêta dans sa marche.

— Belle présentation, complimenta Ecosse. Je ne pensais pas que tu savais si bien parler coréen.

— Ha! Moi non plus, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

— Quoi?

— Quoi?

Françoise se donna une claque mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait?

— Ha ha ha! ria-t-elle et Ecosse lui sourit.

Elle regarda aux alentours puis demanda:

— Adelheid n'est pas avec toi?

— Ah, ça c'est...

Mais avant que l'Ecossais ne puisse finir sa phrase, un Espagnol tira Françoise dans la cuisine et claqua la porte.

— _ELLA LO BESÓ DELANTE DE MIS OJOS!_ hurla-t-il.

— _Mi hermano, cálmate_ , ne put-elle seulement articuler sous la surprise et l'incompréhension. Qui a embrassé qui?

— BELLA! Elle a embrassé cet enfoiré de Danemark. EN ME REGARDANT DANS LES YEUX.

France se tut. Espagne bouillait de colère. Elle prit une chaise, s'y assit et regarda son frère. L'Hispanique se calma sans vraiment perdre de sa fureur et s'adossa contre le mur, faisant face à sa sœur. Trois mètres les séparaient.

— Tu sais, c'était comme dans les films: en slow motion. Elle était face à moi, et entre nous il y avait Matthias, qui était de dos à moi et face à elle. Elle a mis une de ses mains à la nuque de ce type et avec l'autre, elle lui a caressé les cheveux. Puis ils se sont embrasés et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait? Elle a ouvert les yeux et les a plantés dans les miens. Tu y crois?

France n'arrivait toujours pas à répondre, car elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire. C'était tellement complexe.

— J'veux dire, continua Espagne, depuis quand tu fixes quelqu'un alors que tu bécotes avec un autre? Ça pas de sens.

— En effet, ne put seulement qu'articuler Françoise.

Antonio rejeta sa tête en arrière et commença à trembler: il pleurait.

— _Oh, no, no no no... no llores!_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Te lo suplico._

Il se laissa glisser au sol et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle se leva, alla vers lui et s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

— _La quiero... la quiero..._ se lamentait-il.

— Oublie-la! Elle ne te mérite même pas! _Oh, mi hermano_...

Elle le colla contre sa poitrine et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste maternel. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

— Je ne lui demande pas de m'aimer en retour, murmura-t-il alors qu'il mouillait de ses larmes le costume de sa sœur. Je lui demande de respecter mes sentiments.

— Tout ira bien, tu verras...

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis le silence fut brisé par la voix tremblante de l'Espagnol:

— Je crois que nous deux, on est pas très chanceux niveau amour.

Françoise attendit avant de répondre:

— Je crois bien, oui.

— J'ai toujours pensé que c'était Arthur que tu aimais et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu n'entreprenais rien avec lui car on voit bien qu'il n'est pas indifférant à toi.

— Ne parlons pas d'Arthur, _por favor..._

— Qui se serait douter que c'était Alistair que tu avais dans la peau depuis le début, continua-t-il. Et il est en couple avec Suisse.

France avait l'impression que son frère venait de la poignarder en plein cœur. Un beau jour, Ecosse et Suisse avaient décidé de sortir ensemble et personne ne savait vraiment comment ce couple avait pu se former. Elle commença à pleurer à son tour.

— Ça fait si mal, se plaignit-elle. Je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui.

— _Sécame sus lágrimas, mi hermana,_ dit-il en passant ses pouces sur les joues mouillé de France. Pleurer ne te vas pas, ça te rend moche, ajouta-t-il avec une voix taquine.

Il réussit à arracher un sourire à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se releva, remit en place ses vêtements puis se dirigea vers un tiroir d'où elle sortit une clé. Elle la jeta à Antonio qui l'attrapa facilement.

— Elle ouvre la porte qui est au fond du couloir, à droite, à côté du placard, expliqua-t-elle. Bois autant que tu voudras. Ce soir, le vin est gratis pour les cœurs brisés.

Elle sortit de la cuisine après un clin d'œil.

Au salon, la scène était occupé par un Amérique un peu éméché qui chantait _Still Loving You_ de Scorpions tout en jetant des regards (qu'il croyait discrets mais qu'ils ne l'étaient pas) à Russie. Anya avait décidé, en effet, de se séparer de lui pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait.

France aperçut la tignasse rouge d'Alistair dans la foule. Il regardait avec un sourire mélancolique le jeune homme qui chantait. Elle ressentit son cœur être poignardé une seconde fois. Elle détourna son regard et décida de monter à l'étage pour voir ce que ses amis avait fait du magic trio. Elle monta les escaliers et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre, la porte d'une autre pièce s'ouvrit soudainement et Adelheid en sortit. Leur regard se croisèrent. La Suissesse parut très surprise et la rougeur de ses joues augmenta. France resta stupéfaite. De l'intérieur de la chambre une voix s'éleva:

— Was ist los, Adelheid? demanda Gilbert.

.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

.

 _Traduction :_

 _Ich frage mich, wer werde ich an diesem Abend vögeln? = Je me demande, qui je vais sauter ce soir?_

 _Nadie = personne_

 _tu novia me esta acosando. = Ta petite amie m'harcèle._

 _Tenemos que pasar la página y seguir adelante, mi hermano. = Il faut tourner la page et passer à autre chose, mon frère._

 _Imposible, la quiero. = Impossible, je l'aime._

 _Mi hermana = ma sœur_

 _First, don't call me like that. Second, it's better than yours. = De un, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. De deux, c'est mieux que le tien._

 _Yeah, but he's not there so... = Ouais, mais il est pas ici alors..._

 _Da = Oui_

 _Evet = Oui_

 _Yapamam = Je peux pas._

 _It's okay for me too. = C'est ok pour moi aussi._

 _Oh, yes, of course! = Oh oui, bien sûr!_

 _Is there something wrong? = Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas?_

 _I don't know. Why a pirate? = Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi un pirate?_

 _Don't call me like that Vlad. And stop talking about Françoise. = Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Vlad. Et arrête de parler de Françoise._

 _Tanrim = Mon Dieu_

 _What the f*ck = C'est quoi ce bordel_

 _Ella lo besó delante de mis ojos! = Elle l'a embrassé devant mes yeux!_

 _cálmate = calme toi_

 _Oh, no, no no no... no llores! = Oh, non, non non non... ne pleure pas!_

 _Te lo suplico = Je t'en supplie._

 _Por favor = s'il te plaît_

 _Sécame sus lágrimas = Sèche-moi ses larmes._

 _Was ist los? = Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_


	2. P'tain Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

_Hey, regardez qui est de retours! Pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, le chapitre 7 de les 3RdlV est écrit à 75%. Je devrais pouvoir être capable de le sortir ce mois-ci normalement (mais bon, après je vous garantie rien). Sinon, enjoy ce chapitre. A la base, je planifiait de faire cette histoire en trois parties mais je crois ça va être plus._

 _Disclaimer: __Himaruya_

 _Rating: __T_

 _Personnages: __beaucoup trop pour que je les écrive un par un._

 _Autres:_ _Ne buvez et/ou ne fumez pas si vous n'avez pas l'âge légalement requis dans votre pays._

.

* * *

 **Partie II : « Putain. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? »**

* * *

.

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Oh me I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

.

* * *

.

— C'est quoi ce bordel? ne put seulement prononcer Françoise.

— Rien qui ne te regarde Frankreich, trancha Adelheid.

A ces paroles, Françoise sortit de l'état d'immobilité que sa stupéfaction l'avait mise. Soudain, une rage explosa en elle. France ne voyait plus que rouge. Alistair, l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle n'osait même pas approcher, se faisait tromper par... par cette connasse! Adelheid ne méritait pas Ecosse! La jeune femme poussa la Suissesse à l'intérieur de la pièce et ferma la porte en la claquant.

— Françoise, l'interpella Gilbert. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

— Qu'est-ce que je fous? Je veux des comptes! Ici! Là maintenant!

— Frankreich! s'énerva à son tour Adelheid. Tu te prends pour qui?

— Pour l'amie de l'homme que tu trompes!

— Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je l'ai trompé?

— Pas besoin de tenter de me le cacher. Je reconnais immédiatement ce genre de chose.

— C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié, siffla de dédain Suisse. Venant de la part du pays de l'adultère.

— Lâ, je t'arrête! J'ai jamais trompé mes companions!

— Comment on peut le savoir, hein? Ta réputation de nymphomane ne t'aide pas trop.

C'en était trop pour France qui s'avança dangereusement de la Suissesse. Gilbert l'arrêta en la tenant par les épaules.

— Françoise... souffla-t-il.

Elle le repoussa avec violence.

— T'es autant coupable qu'elle! cria-t-elle. Tu sais qu'elle est avec Ecosse et malgré cela...

Elle se tut. Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait mal à la tête.

— On a pas de compte à te rendre, s'énerva Adelheid.

— Si! Alistair est mon ami!

— Tu nous rends des comptes quand tu te mets dans le lit d'Arthur? Non. Alors nous non plus on a rien à t'expliquer.

— Mais de quoi tu parles? Je couche pas avec Arthur! Et c'est de vous qu'on parle ici! hurla-t-elle.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et tenta de se ressaisir.

— Vous me dégoûtez, dit-elle et elle sortit de la chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers et alla se réfugier à la cuisine. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte car elle n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un voit ses larmes. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de vin avec laquelle elle remplit un verre d'eau. Elle n'avait pas la force d'aller chercher un de ses verres à vin de luxe. Elle but sa boisson d'une traite, puis laissa tomber le verre d'eau et commença à boire au goulot.

— Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Frantsiya? fit-une voix féminine qui venait de l'autre bout de la pièce.

France se retourna, honteuse d'avoir été vue ainsi, dans un état pitoyable et pathétique. Russie était assise à la table et sirotait du punch. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleu clair qui épousait à merveille ses courbes et avait coiffé ses cheveux en une tresse relâchée. Ses yeux violets maquillés scrutaient la Française comme si cette dernière était un objet de curiosité ou encore, d'amusement.

— Sérieusement? demanda France. Elsa?

— Quoi? fit d'un ton taquin la Russe. Ça ne me va pas?

— Si, si... grommela-t-elle en effaçant ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

Elle s'approcha d'Anya et s'assit en face d'elle.

— Tu veux en parler?

— Je ne sais pas... c'est juste que... y'a quelqu'un et cette personne est une bonne personne...

— Et?

— Sa compagne la trompe.

— Ah! fit Russie surprise. Du coup? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant.

— Je sais pas si je devrais lui en parler. Je veux dire, peut être que ce serait bien, mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur. Et si cette personne l'a trompé mais c'était quelque chose d'une fois et qu'elle ne va pas répéter son erreur. Peut être qu'un avenir grandiose attend ce couple. Si je me ramène avec mon secret, je pourrais les priver de ce futur.

— Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte, conseilla la Russe. Parfois la raison n'a pas si... raison.

— Mon cœur me dit d'aller lui parler, de lui dire exactement comment tout s'est passé.

Russie ne répondit rien. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire; le reste dépendait de la décision qu'allait prendre la Française.

— Pourquoi tu as quitté Alfred?

— Hum... Disons que son comportement avait commencé à m'ennuyer...

— Dis plutôt que c'était une histoire de revanche. La guerre froide t'es restée dans la gorge, hein.

— A l'époque, le séduire et le plaquer a été mon plan, _da_. Je ne vais pas le nier. J'avoue que comme plan, c'est bas. Mais j'était en colère; le voir lui s'en sortir et moi, perdre: ça m'énervait. Avant même que l'URSS chute, je savais que cela allait arriver, que mon régime n'avait pas de futur. Dommage, parce que ma révolution était belle, comme la tienne.

— On est des drama queen, rigola France. Les autres pays ont très bien réussi sans verser le tier du sang que nous avons répandu.

— _Da_ , pas faux. Mais bref, comme je te l'expliquais, j'ai vite commencé à flirter avec lui. J'ai eu de la chance, il en pince pour les blondes, haha.

— Tel père, tel fils.

— Quoi? Arthur aussi?

— Yep. Mais continue.

— Comme je le disais... La première fois que je lui ai fait des avances, c'était à une réunion. On était seuls dans la pièce, il me menaçait de me déclarer la guerre et de m'envahir.

— Et qu'est ce que tu as fait?

— Il faut que je te précise: on était dans son pays, dans une grande salle qui ne contenait que très peu de meubles. A l'époque, j'avais comparé la pièce à son esprit: qui se veut grandiose mais qui, au final, n'est que vide. On était assis aux deux extrémités d'une longue table. Je me suis levée de ma chaise et me suis avancée jusqu'à lui. Je me souviens que mes talons résonnaient dans la pièce. Je me suis assise sur la table, j'ai pris sa cravate dans ma main et je l'ai tiré vers moi alors que je me penchait tout près de son oreille, au point où mon souffle devait sûrement le chatouiller. Je lui ai susurré : « Vas-y. Montre-moi à quel point tu es puissant. »

La Russe se tut et fit tournoyer son verre entre ses longs doigts manucurés. Un sourire lui étirait les lèvres.

— Et? demanda France, captivée par l'histoire.

— Et je suis sortie de la salle, sans un regard derrière moi. A l'époque, je n'étais pas intéressée par lui. Mais plus je jouais à ce jeu, plus je tombais dans le puit que je creusais à la base pour lui. En fin de compte, on s'est retrouvé au fond ensemble.

— Mais alors pourquoi tu l'as quitté si tu l'aimais?

— Je l'aime toujours, mais il me fait mal. Il est très égocentrique : « Moi par ici, moi par là ». Et il me rappelle constamment mon ancien régime. Je veux dire, c'est bon, c'est du passé maintenant. C'est comme aller vers Germaniya et lui demander s'il est toujours nazis. Ça n'a pas de sens.

— Je vois... mais tu aurais dû le lui dire et...

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas fait cela? la coupa la Russe. J'ai tenté de lui parler quarante mille fois.

Françoise détourna ses yeux. La situation était aussi compliquée au sein du couple russo-américaine. Parfois, en voyant tous les conflits qui s'opéraient chez les différents couples, elle était heureuse d'être célibataire.

— Mais il a l'air de regretter... tenta France. Je veux dire, il suffisait de voir comment il chantait la chanson juste avant.

— J'ai pas envie qu'il prenne ça à la légère. C'est important pour moi. Si je retourne à lui trop rapidement, il retournera aussi à ses mauvaises habitudes trop rapidement.

— Je comprends, souffla la Française.

Anya se pencha vers le sol et remonta son sac à main duquel elle sortit une bouteille qui contenait un liquide transparent.

— Je vois que tu viens aux fêtes préparée, rit France.

— Toujours, répondit la Russe. Allez, va nous chercher deux verres. Et pas grave si ce sont des verres d'eau.

La Française s'exécuta et Russie les remplit généreusement.

— On boit de la vodka dans des verres avec des motifs de fleurs imprimés dessus, rigola-t-elle. Tellement classe.

— Je te le fais pas dire, acquiesça Françoise.

— Hé, bois autant que tu voudras. Ce soir la vodka est gratis pour les cœurs brisés.

A ses mots, France recracha sa boisson. Elle regarda interdite Anya qui sirotait la sienne et détournait les yeux.

— _Izvinite_ , dit-elle. J'ai entendu votre conversation, entre toi et ton _brat_. Et ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta-t-elle en voyant que la Française était toujours tendue, je ne dirai rien à personne.

— Hm, ce serait préférable, en effet.

— Mais quand même, Shotlandiya... Qui aurait cru? Presque tout le monde a parié sur Angliya. Ce qui veut dire que je dois rapidement changé mon pari.

— Attends, quoi? Vous avez pariez sur moi?

— _Da_. Tu paris soit sur Angliya, soit sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pour l'instant, quatre-vingt-quinze pour-cent des nations ont parié sur Angliya.

— Et tu peux me dire qui a parié sur quelqu'un d'autre?

— Si je ne me trompe: Gretsiya, Vengriya et sa femme Avstriya, Zamsha, Yegipet et... Attends, j'essaie de m'en souvenir. Ah oui! Kitay et Indeyka aussi! Et encore quelques autres pays mais ils sont pas nombreux.

Entendre que ces amis magiciens n'avaient pas parié sur Arthur rendit heureuse la Française. Mais elle se jura de se venger d'eux pour lui avoir caché ça.

— Et Prusse et Espagne? demanda-t-elle.

— Prussiya était l'un des premiers à parié sur l'Anglais. Ispaniya, quant à lui, n'a pas parié du tout. Il était plutôt offusqué de tout ce truc.

 _Ça, c'est mon frère!_ songea la Française avec un sourire.

— Eh bien, je ne savais pas que ma vie sentimentale vous intéressait autant.

— La vie sentimentale du pays de l'amour intéresse tout le monde, répondit Anya. Je t'en prie, ne nous en veux pas.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise. Je vais retourner au salon. Quant à toi, je te conseille de reparler avec Alfred. Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon.

Anya ne répondit que d'un « bye » de sa main alors que France sortait de la pièce. Au salon, c'était cette fois Italie du Nord qui était montée sur la table basse et qui chantait _Criminal_ de Britney Spears. La Française chercha du regard Ecosse pour le voir en train de discuter dans un coin plutôt loin des regards de la pièce avec Irlande du Nord.

— Salut, fit doucement France en s'approchant des frères britanniques.

— Hey! répondit Alistair. On a pas pu parler tout à l'heure. Espagne va bien? Il avait l'air fâché.

France se sentit honteuse car elle avait complètement oublié son frère. Elle lui avait passé les clés de sa cave à vin et juste après, il y avait eu l'épisode d'Adelheid. Soudain, un malaise se propagea en elle.

— Oui, il va bien. Ce n'était rien d'important. Tu sais comment sont les latins; on est des boules d'émotions comprimées, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Ça, je te le fais pas dire, rigola Irlande du Nord.

— Ecosse, murmura Françoise, faut qu'on parle...

— Oh! fit Alroy en regardant son frère.

Il le frappa amicalement, mais vigoureusement au dos deux fois, puis une fois sur la joue et lui dit:

— _Ná scriú é!_

Puis il partit se fondre dans la foule, laissant les deux pays seul à seul.

— Alors, commença Ecosse, de quoi s'agit-il?

— En fait, je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler, avoua la jeune femme, mais je ne veux pas me taire. Peut-être que je le devrais.

Voyant que l'Ecossais l'empressait de continuer, elle reprit:

— Je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé ressentir à propos de cela. Je suis confuse mais je pense que maintenant, c'est trop tard pour reculer...

— En effet, commenta Alistair. Mais n'aies pas peur de ta confusion.

— Merci, lui sourit-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'avec mon aveu, tu vas m'haïr.

— C'est quelque chose qui puisse me fâcher?

— Je pense plutôt que c'est quelque chose que tu ne vas pas apprécier entendre... et il se pourrais que ça t'énerve, en fait, quand j'y repense... Et oh, mon Dieu, je sais pas si je pourrais te le dire!

Françoise avait croisé ses bras. Elle, qui jouait déjà avec la manche de sa chemise à cause du stresse, commença à paniquer. Ecosse mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et celle-ci se rendit compte à quel point elles étaient grandes et chaudes.

— C'est bon, Franny, dit-il doucement. Je ne vais pas m'énerver. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Il descendit ses mains aux coudes de la Française et les garda là. Son contact électrocutait France, son regard vert l'hypnotisait. Diantre, pourquoi devait-il, dans cette pénombre, loin de la mauvaise lumière des lampes néons de la salle, paraître si diablement sexy? Pourquoi cette moue qui se formait sur ses lèvres quand il était contrarié était si craquante que Françoise voulait les dévorer? Dans son costume trois pièces noir, avec un maquillage de squelette auquel il ne s'était appliqué qu'à moitié, Ecosse dominait la jeune femme d'une tête et demie, ce qui donnait à cette dernière l'envie de se jeter à son cou pour mieux sentir le parfum de chèvrefeuille qui s'émanait de lui.

— Françoise... murmura-t-il.

Il enleva sa main droite du coude de la jeune femme pour la mettre sur sa joue. Elle tenta de s'y caler encore plus. Elle avait envie de fermer ses yeux et de savourer le moment.

— Alistair... souffla-t-elle, son esprit devenant de plus en plus brumeuse, comme si le toucher de l'Ecossais était une drogue. Je...

Mais soudain, son esprit ressortit de cet état nuageux et elle prit connaissance de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Même s'ils étaient cachés du regard de la plupart des gens, il se pouvait quand même bien que quelqu'un les voit et la façon dont ils étaient proches pouvait porter à confusion. Elle se détacha promptement mais tristement des mains du jeune homme et recula d'un pas. Elle vit, pour une seconde, sur les traits de l'Ecossais, de la tristesse, mais son visage reprit si rapidement un air neutre que Françoise se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

— C'est Adelheid, commença-t-elle. Je l'ai vu avec Gilbert... Elle... Elle te trompe...

Ses yeux devinrent humide et une larme roula sur sa joue silencieusement, car savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas respecté lui faisait mal. Ecosse méritait tellement mieux.

— Je ne les ai pas surpris dans un moment compromettant... Je veux dire, j'ai pas de preuve, mais tu dois me faire confiance, dit-elle.

Mais l'homme devant elle ne réagissait pas. _Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ songea France douloureusement.

— Je... fit Alistair.

Il effaça la larme de la jeune femme et lui demanda de ne plus pleurer. Elle baissa son regard et lui prit les mains dans les siennes comme un semblant de réconfort, ressentant une nouvelle fois cette sensation électrique. Puis il partit dans un petit rire. France releva ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ne la croyait-il pas? Il faisait confiance à ce point à Suisse?

— Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, reprit-il entre deux gloussement. Ça va faire maintenant presque deux semaines.

— Quoi? Mais pourquoi? ne put seulement demander la Française.

— Pour être franc avec toi: nous ne nous aimions pas. En fait, la vérité, c'est que nous aimons tous les deux des personnes différentes.

France ne savait pas ce qu'elle était sensée ressentir. Mais elle fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'Adelheid n'avait, en effet, pas trompé Alistair.

— Mais attend, fit-elle. C'est qui la personne que tu aimes alors?

— Ah ça...

Ecosse détourna ses yeux et parut embarrassé. Françoise le trouva très beau.

— C'est quelqu'un que je connais? demanda-t-elle.

— On pourrait le dire, murmura Alistair.

— Et tu ne vas pas aller lui déclarer tes sentiments?

— Elle aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

— Oh, ne put-elle que dire.

Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle vivait exactement la même chose. Tout d'un coup, il déroba ses mains à la prise de la Française, attrapa celles de la jeune femme et entrelaça leur doigts. Il fit doucement balancer de droite à gauche leurs mains liées.

— Et toi? demanda-t-il. Quand tu vas enfin décider de rendre les choses publiques avec mon frère?

— Duquel tu parles? lui sourit-elle malicieusement.

— Je parle d'Arthur! Franny, tu le sais bien.

— Je vois pas pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

— Parce qu'il n'y en a pas? demanda-t-il sceptique.

— Il n'y a rien! Et en plus, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

— Tu aimes ou tu es juste attirée?

— Je l'aime, confirma-t-elle en baissant les yeux car elle ne voulait pas qu'Ecosse voit son regard troublé. Mais cette personne aussi aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Alistair ne répondit rien et continua à balancer leurs mains.

— Je crois, murmura-t-il, que nous ne sommes pas très veinards quand il s'agit d'amour.

France redressa sa tête et rit.

— Espagne m'a dit la même chose un peu plus tôt.

— Hm? Tu lui en a parlé?

L'Ecossais se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa son menton sur la tête de celle-ci, leurs bras se mouvant toujours légèrement de droite à gauche. Plus que quelques centimètres les séparaient.

— Oui.

La musique changea. Les premiers accords d'une guitare résonnèrent dans la salle en même temps qu'une voix masculine.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

Tout le monde s'était tut. La voix d'Irlande du Nord était douce et mélodieuse. Les gens se mirent en duo pour dancer le premier slow de la soirée.

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Alistair enleva son menton de la tête de la jeune femme.

— Tu veux danser? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle lui sourit.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

— Trop fatiguée, se plaignit-elle toujours avec son sourire.

— Met tes pieds sur les miens.

Elle s'exécuta et il défit leur main pour l'attraper par la taille. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et cala sa tête contre sa poitrine, son oreille juste au dessus du cœur. Ainsi, elle pouvait entendre les battements.

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Ils se dandinèrent doucement, la Française s'en fichant que quelqu'un puisse les voir dans ce moment qui était si sacré pour elle. C'était comme si Alistair la berçait.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

La jeune femme eut, pendant une seconde, la crainte de rêver tout cela. Mais elle entendit les battements du cœur de l'Ecossais et comprit qu'elle vivait réellement ce moment.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

France se demanda une seconde si la musique était assez forte pour pouvoir couvrir les éventuels bruits qu'auraient pu venir de l'étage supérieur, mais sur le moment, elle baignait dans une euphorie totale et se dit qu'elle se fichait bien aussi de cela.

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

Elle se colla encore plus contre Ecosse, voulant sentir son parfum. Les effluves de chèvrefeuille ne tardèrent pas à atteindre ses narines et elle en prit une grande inspiration.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

La fin de la chanson approchait et avec elle, celle de cet instant, et Françoise commença à prier pour que cela n'arrive pas, sachant très bien que c'était impossible.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact de leur peau qui allait s'achever dans quelques secondes.

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

La voix d'Alroy s'éteignit doucement et quelques secondes plus tard, le son des violons s'arrêta. Le silence régna un moment, puis lentement les bavardages recommencèrent. France et Ecosse attendirent encore un moment ainsi et ne lâchèrent pas des mains. Mais quand la musique suivante commença, France descendit des pieds de l'Ecossais à contre-cœur. Elle retira ses mains et essaya de ne pas croiser son regard vert.

— Je devrais partir, murmura-t-elle. Merci pour la dance.

Et sans attendre une réponse, elle s'en alla, abattue, sur les paroles de _Hands to Myself_ de Selena Gomez chanté par Taïwan.

o

— _Turquie et Chine ici France; comment ça va de votre côté? Parlez._

— _France ici Chine; mon Dieu, tu devrais les voir aru! Turquie ne peut pas te répondre, il est occupé mais franchement, tu rates quelque chose! Parlez._

— _Chine ici France; je pensais que vous aviez déjà fini. Mais c'est pas grave. J'espère que vous filmez tout! Parlez._

— _France ici Chine; oui, oui! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça aru. Parlez._

— _Chine ici France; c'est normal que je ne puisse pas entendre Angleterre? Je crois qu'il y a un souci avec sa puce. Parlez._

Mais Chun-Yan ne répondit pas et un doute s'immisça dans l'esprit de Françoise.

— _Chine ici France; tu ne m'as pas entendu? Parlez._

— _France ici Chine; si! Désolée, je m'occupais de quelque chose aru. Parlez._

— _Chine ici France; vous voulez que je monte? Histoire de donner un coup de pouce? Parlez._

Cependant, encore une fois, la réponse de la Chinoise se fit attendre.

— _Chine ici France; t'es sûre qu'il n'y a pas un souci? Parlez._

La jeune femme se tut, puis répéta sa question. Chine lui répondit à la quatrième fois.

— _France ici Chine; non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas aru. Juste, s'occuper de ces trois-là est un peu plus compliqué que ce que l'on pensait. Parlez._

— _Chine ici France; s'occuper d'eux? Bon sang, nous sommes des magiciens de haut niveau. Nous avons combattu des monstres et des démons. Ils sont que des amateurs. De quoi tu parles? Parlez._

— _France ici Turquie; tout est sous contrôle, ne t'inquiète pas. Je gère l'affaire personnellement et tout vas très bien. Comme tu l'as dit, ces trois ne peuvent pas arriver à notre cheville. Profite de ta soirée pendant qu'on les fait tourner ne bourrique. Et comme l'a précisé Chine plus tôt, on filme tout. On te fera mater tout après. Terminé._

— _France ici Chine; t'as entendu Sadik, laisse nous tout ça. Terminé._

— _Turquie et Chine ici France; si vous le dites. Terminé._

La jeune femme monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte où elle avait surpris Adelheid. Elle toqua et entendit la voix de Gilbert ordonner d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta et s'avança doucement dans la pièce. Les yeux de la Suissesse se posèrent avec sévérité sur elle, tandis que ceux du Prussien étaient neutres.

— Je suis venue demander pardon, dit-elle. J'ai appris la vérité, à propos d'Ecosse et toi...

— J'en ai rien à battre, lâcha-t-elle indifférente.

— Je voulais juste...

— Tu m'agaces.

— Pardon?

— En plus t'es sourde.

— Je suis désolée si moi je suis polie et que je viens m'excuser pour les erreurs que j'ai commises, contrairement à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas les accepter.

— Ça n'a rien à avoir avec ça. De plus, je ne suis pas obligée d'accepter tes excuses. Le mal est fait.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, puis Adelheid reprit la discussion qu'elle avait due arrêter avec Prusse. Françoise sortit doucement de la pièce et se dirigea vars sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle s'assit sur son canapé. Ne pas être en bas avec ses invités était irrespectueux mais sur le moment, la jeune femme était fatiguée et confuse. Sa dance avec Alistair lui avait laissé un sentiment à la fois euphorique et douloureuse. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et après qu'elle eut donné la permission d'entrée, Suisse apparut à l'entrebâillement.

— C'est très malpoli de laisser ses invités seuls. Il faudrait que tu sois en bas.

— T'es venue dans ma chambre pour m'insulter?

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'Helvétique.

— Non, je suis venue pour autre chose.

— Je t'écoute.

La Suissesse vint s'assoir à côté de la Française.

— Françoise, dit Adelheid. Tu es ma cousine. Jamais je ne l'admettrais devant les autres, mais ça ne change en rien que nos mères étaient sœurs.

— Viens au principal.

— Laisse moi parler. Bref... C'était pour dire que si elles nous voyaient, elles nous auraient sûrement fessées. Et en plus, je ne vais pas le nier; parfois il m'arrive de t'apprécier, je l'avoue, dit-elle avec une voix plus douce. Mais là maintenant, tu m'énerves.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

— Tu es aveugle.

— Je suppose que je ne suis pas sensée prendre ça littéralement.

— En effet. Alors fait nous tous une faveur: ferme ta gueule et ouvre tes yeux.

France ne répondit rien. Adelheid avait toujours été ainsi: quand elle vous appréciait, elle le montrait d'une façon plutôt dure.

— Tu me demandes l'impossible, rit la Française.

— Je le sais.

L'atmosphère autour d'eux se réchauffa et France se sentit bien.

— Tu sais, commença l'Helvétique, entre Alistair et moi, c'était pas du sérieux. Quand on s'est mis ensemble, on savait tous les deux qu'on aimait des gens différents.

— Mais alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait?

— Je ne sais pas. On s'est rencontré par hasard à une réunion. On a discuté et on s'est confiés les élus de nos cœurs sur un coup de tête. Puis on s'est plaint mutuellement à quel point on était malheureux.

— Et comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble?

— Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'on a dû penser que peut-être en se mettant en couple, on s'aiderait à surmonter nos douleurs.

— Ç'a marché?

— Non. Quand on a officialisé notre status de couple, Gilbert s'est éloigné de moi. Je pensais qu'il était amoureux d'Autriche. Je me trompais.

— C'est toi qu'il aimait, conclut France. Depuis le début.

— _Ja_ , mais il pensait que je ne l'aimais pas. Et quand je me suis mise avec Alistair, il a perdu tous ses espoirs. Il y a deux semaines, j'ai décidé d'arrêter ma relation avec Ecosse. Mais on a rien rendu publique, car je planifiais de déclarer mes sentiments à Prusse. S'il les acceptait, on pensait rendre notre séparation publique...

— Et s'il ne les acceptait pas, vous comptiez rester ensemble.

— Exactement. J'ai avoué à Gilbert la vérité il y a de cela quelques heures.

— Tu es tellement courageuse.

— Merci, sourit fièrement Suisse. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te parler.

Adelheid planta ses yeux verts dans ceux violets de son interlocutrice. Elle semblait hésiter à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

— Françoise, si tu aimes quelqu'un, déclare toi à cette personne ce soir. Je sais pas si c'est parce que les fantômes de nos ancêtres sont dehors à nous donner des coups de pouce ou si c'est par pur hasard, mais cette soirée, je le sens, va être grandiose pour beaucoup d'entre nous.

— J'ai peur, avoua France. J'ai peur de me prendre un râteau. La relation que j'entretiens actuellement avec cette personne est magnifique et j'ai peur de la faire foirer.

— Moi aussi, du moins, avant. Maintenant, c'est bon. Avec Alistair, on va rendre publique notre séparation dans quelques jours.

— J'ai demandé à la personne que j'aime si elle aimait quelqu'un...

— Et?

— D'après lui, je la connais. Ça peut être tout le monde.

— Il n'a rien précisé de plus?

— Non.

— Alors écoute: tu te connais aussi, non?

— Comment?

— Tu fais partie des personnes que tu connais. Si quelqu'un te dit « Qui est France? », tu réponds « C'est moi ».

— Merci, sourit tristement la Française, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ça.

France se tut et Suisse se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant de partir, elle se retourna pour rajouter:

— Va te confier à la personne que tu aimes. Je sens que ça va bien se passer.

Et elle sortit, laissant seul Françoise avec ses démons. Les dernières paroles de l'Helvétique la faisait sentir honteuse. Adelheid avait eu le courage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler, et maintenant, la Suissesse allait sûrement vivre une bel vie avec Gilbert. Mais pas Françoise, car elle était beaucoup trop effrayée de perdre l'Ecossais. Peut être qui si elle se déclarait, et que même si ce n'était pas réciproque, cette honte de ne rien faire partirait.

France se leva et se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse. Elle remis en place quelques mèches et refit son maquillage qui s'était un peu estompée.

Mais soudain, la jeune femme se releva. Elle avait entendu Arthur crier via la puce magique. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans celle où le trio magique avait décidé d'invoquer Nostruma. Mais la pièce était vide d'âme. Seul se trouvait au centre du cercle rituel quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être là.

— Putain, souffla France. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

o

Irlande du Nord, après maintes recherches, trouva Ecosse à la terrasse en train de fumer.

— _Ansin?_ demanda Alroy en s'approchant de son grand-frère. _An bhfuil sé go maith?_ Lequel de vous deux s'est déclaré en premier?

— Il n'y a pas eu de déclaration, murmura Alistair.

— _Conas?_ Après tout ce que j'ai fait? Je suis monté sur scène devant tout le monde et j'ai chanté une ballade. Une ballade. Tu sais bien que j'ai une réputation de rockeur à tenir.

— T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit. Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre.

— Cet _amadeach_ d'Arthur?

— _Nay_.

— Mais alors qui?

— Je sais pas, dit-il en se grattant le sourcil avec le pouce de sa main qui tenait la cigarette. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle s'était confiée à son frère.

— Lequel?

— An Spàinn.

— Alors allons lui demander.

— Non. J'ai pas envie de savoir qui c'est.

Alroy attendit avant de parler:

— Pourquoi?

— Parce qu'à chaque fois que je les verrai ensemble, je verrai aussi à quel point elle regarde cette personne avec amour.

— Ah, _mo dheartháir._ Tu es vraiment un pessimiste. Allez, viens, on rentre.

— J'ai pas fini ma clope.

— Alors finis-la rapidement. On se les gèle dehors.

— J'ai encore tout un paquet.

— T'es sérieux?

— Fumer ne nous tue pas.

— Ouais, mais tu vas puer.

— M'en fiche.

— T'es vraiment irrécupérable.

Alroy rentra dans la maison, laissant derrière lui son aîné. Il se mit en tête de trouver Espagne pour lui demander qui était l'élu du cœur français. Mais l'Hispanique était introuvable. Après quelques minutes, l'Irlandais décida de demander à Portugal.

— Je sais pas, répondit ce dernier en prenant une bouchée d'un petit pain en forme de momie. Je l'ai pas revu après qu'il se soit enfermé à la cuisine avec Françoise.

— Okay, merci.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et y entra. Il vit Russie assise toute seule devant un verre et une bouteille de vodka vide.

— T'aurais pas vu Espagne par hasard?

— Si, souffla Anya.

— Cool. Tu peux me dire où il est?

— Et je gagne quoi en échange de mon information?

Alroy sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Le meilleur baiser de ta vie.

— J'ai un mec, répondit-elle. Le bisou d'un Irlandais alcoolique ne m'intéresse pas.

— Hey!

Il fit semblant de s'indigner.

— Je rigole pas. Sache que c'est moi qui a appris à Françoise le french kiss. Heh ouais, ça vient de moi, ça. En plus, tout le monde sait que t'as plaqué Alfred.

Il se rapprocha de la russe et s'assit en face d'elle.

— Disons qu'on a plutôt mis notre relation en pause, dit-elle.

— Ouais, bah vois-tu, ça, ça n'existe pas. Soit t'es dans une relation avec quelqu'un, soit tu ne l'es pas.

— On est au milieu de ce truc.

— Le _in between_ de ce truc, ça s'appelle être des sexfriends.

— Tu veux ton info, _da ili net?_

— _Tá!_ C'est toi qui complique tout.

— Je complique rien du tout. Bon, dis-moi, t'es fort en magie?

— Et toi, t'es forte en médiumnité?

— Oui, pourquoi? demanda-t-elle avec un visage neutre.

L'Irlandais resta stoïque quelques secondes, attendant que la Russe nie ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— _One minute!_ C'est vrai? cria-t-il.

— Oui, pourquoi? répéta-t-elle.

— Nan, c'est juste que... je m'y attendais pas... Du coup, t'arrives à tordre des cuillères par la pensée?

— C'est ton cou que je vais tordre si tu continues à me poser des questions stupides.

— Okay, okay. Pas besoin d'agressivité.

— La magie, reprit Russie. T'arrives?

— Ça dépens de ce que tu veux. Je suis plutôt forts en incantations et traductions des anciens textes.

— J'ai besoin d'une potion.

— C'est pas trop mon terrain.

— Ah, je suis si vieille, se plaignit faussement Anya. Je crois que l'Alzheimer arrive. Je commence à oublier où est Ispaniya.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris. Écoute, je suis vraiment pas bon pour tout ce qui est potion, mais Fiona l'est.

— Et où est-elle pour que je lui parle?

— Elle est pas venue. Elle avait des choses à faire.

— Magnifique, conclut-elle. Tout le monde s'est ramené à cette fête, sauf la personne dont j'avais besoin.

— Allez, dis-moi où est Espagne. J'ai rempli ma part du marché!

— Hmph. Bon d'accord. Mais garantie moi que tu vas parler à Irlande pour moi.

— Je te donne ma parole. Après cette fête, je vais informer Fiona de ta requête.

— Bien. Ispaniya est dans la cave à vin; la porte au fond du couloir à droite. C'est à côté du placard.

— Merci! fit Alroy en se levant.

Au même moment, Alfred entra. Il marchait en vacillant.

— Anya... murmura-t-il. _Please, let's talk. I mean..._

— _Okay,_ dit-elle. _Sit down._

Etat-Unis s'assit à la place d'Irlande du Nord et prit entre ses mains celles de Russie. Alroy ne resta pas pour écouter ce qu'allait dire Alfred à Anya. Il partit, sortant de la pièce comme une tornade. Il alla immédiatement au fond du couloir et y vit une porte entrouverte, loin des regards. Il s'avança et la poussa un petit peu. Irlande du Nord eut l'impression qu'il allait aux Enfers alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il arriva dans une salle illuminée par des néons et dont les murs de pierres de granite pouvaient être à peine aperçus entre les différents placards vitrés en bois qui contenaient toutes sortes de vin. Espagne était assis dans un coin à même le sol, une dizaine de bouteilles vides l'entourant. Alroy donna un petit coup de pied à l'une d'entre elles.

— Ça va?

Antonio tourna son visage qui était rouge vers l'arrivant.

— Franchement? Non.

— Ouais, c'était une question idiote.

L'Irlandais s'assit à côté de l'Hispanique. Ce dernier avait l'air très éméché et semblait être même ivre.

— Je veux te poser quelques questions.

— Vas-y.

— Qui est la personne qu'aime Françoise?

Antonio ne répondit rien. Il prit une gorgée de vin à même le goulot.

— Chardonnay, dit-il en tendant la bouteille à Alroy. 1934, ou 36. Je sais plus. (Il tenta d'étouffer un gloussement.) Une petite merveille.

— Non, merci. Je préfère la bière.

— Comme tu voudras, fit Espagne en haussant les épaules et en reprenant une gorgée.

— Répond plutôt à ma question.

— La vie sentimentale de _mi hermana_ la regarde.

— Écoute, je vais être clair. J'ai quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à elle...

— Si c'est _tu estúpido hermano inglés_ , tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Françoise est allergique aux _Ingles_. _No, no. No tiene oportunidad._

— C'est pas ce frère-là. C'est un autre.

— Gales?

— Non.

— Irlanda?

— Non plus. Et j'ai dit un frère.

— Toi?

— Non!

— Mais qui alors?

— Pense y un peu plus. Quelqu'un qui a un crush sur ta sœur depuis longtemps.

— _Amigo_ , tous les pays ont eu, à un moment donné dans l'Histoire, un crush sur _mi hermana_.

— Oui, mais qui soit mon frère.

— Sealand? Mais c'est qu'un gamin! Dios mio! Jamais...

— Non! Oh mais c'est pas possible!

— Escocia?

— Enfin... souffla l'Irlandais.

— Attend quoi?

Antonio tenta de se relever mais échoua lamentablement, il avait trop bu pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

 _._

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _._

 _Traduction :_

 _Da = Oui_

 _Izvinite = désolée_

 _Brat = frère_

 _Ná scriú é! = Ne gâche pas ça!_

 _Ansin? = Alors?_

 _An bhfuil sé go maith? = C'est bon?_

 _Conas? = Comment?_

 _amadeach = idiot_

 _Nay = Non_

 _mo dheartháir = mon frère_

 _da ili net? = Oui ou non?_

 _Tá = Oui_

 _One minute! = Une minute!_

 _Please, let's talk. I mean... = S'il te plaît, parlons. Je veux dire..._

 _Okay. Sit down. = D'accord. Assis-toi._

 _tu estúpido hermano inglés = ton frère idiot anglais_

 _Ingles = anglais_

 _No, no. No tiene oportunidad. = Non, non. Il n'a aucune chance._


	3. Expliquez-le moi immédiatement!

_Yo tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part, franchement, je n'arrive pas à croire que je poste des chapitres sans vous faire attendre pendant deux ans._

 _Disclaimers : Himaruya et Dragonna pour son concept (que vous reconnaîtrez si vous avez lu une de ses fanfictions- dont je tairai le nom ici pour ne pas vous spoiler) duquel je me suis inspirée. _

_Rating : T car grossièretés_

 _Personages : Un jour, je ferai une liste. Mais ce jour-là n'est pas aujourd'hui._

 _Autre : Ne buvez et/ou ne fumez pas si vous n'avez pas l'âge légalement requis dans votre pays._

.

* * *

 **Partie III : « Expliquez-le moi immédiatement! »**

* * *

.

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to save their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

.

* * *

.

— Mec, ça va? demanda Alroy inquiet, en tentant de retenir Antonio qui essayait de se lever mais qui chutait à chaque fois.

L'Irlandais comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à transporter l'Hispanique tout seul. Il le coucha au sol et monta les escaliers. Il se rendit immédiatement à la terrasse pour trouver son frère et lui demander de l'aide. Mais Ecosse n'était pas là. Alroy rentra et chercha de son regard Alistair, or ce dernier était hors de vue.

— Merde!

Irlande du Nord ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain il vit Portugal assis sur un canapé, son petit ami Luxembourg calé contre lui, en train de discuter avec Bella et Abel. Il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas rapide.

— Salvador! cria-t-il. Il faut que tu m'aides!

Le Portugais enleva son bras des épaules de Waléran et se leva.

— _Sim?_

— Ton frère, Antonio, il est soûl. Il faut que tu m'aides à le transporter.

— Quoi? D'accord, attends, j'arrive.

Les deux nations, suivis des trois autres se rendirent à la cave. Ils trouvèrent Espagne couché sur le sol sur son ventre, ivre mort.

— Mais il a bu combien de bouteilles? demanda Luxembourg interdit.

— Je sais pas, répondit Irlande du Nord en se précipitant vers le corps inert.

— Ce sont tous des Chardonnay, observa Pays-Bas.

— Nope, y a là un Bordeaux, précisa Portugal.

— Mais aidez moi bon sang de Dieu! hurla Alroy.

Abel vint et passa le bras droit d'Espagne par dessus ses épaules alors que Portugal faisait de même avec celui de gauche. Ils sortirent l'Hispanique de la cave puis le montèrent à l'étage. Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce qu'ils virent. Ils couchèrent immédiatement le malade sur le lit double.

— Pourquoi il a bu autant? demanda Luxembourg.

— Franchement, je sais pas... souffla Salvador. Il ne s'était jamais bourré autant depuis son époque de piraterie.

— Son costume n'a pas trop dû l'aider, commenta son petit-ami avec un sourire.

Antonio se retourna dans le lit, balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Belgique alla s'assoir sur le canapé.

— Je vais rester pour veiller sur lui, dit-elle.

— Hey, je crois que c'est la chambre de France, déclara Waléran. Il y a des cadres avec des photos, dit-il en prenant l'un d'eux. C'est une photo d'elle et Espagne.

Il tourna le cadre pour voir une date et ainsi que le nom d'une ville dernière.

— Madrid, été 1973.

— C'est pas si ancien, commenta Portugal.

— Écoutez, moi, je dois trouver mon frère, expliqua Irlande du Nord en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir. Je vous fais confiance pour que vous vous occupiez de lui.

— Je vais aussi descendre, fit Pays-Bas.

— On te le laisse alors, dit Portugal à l'intention de Bella.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule avec Espagne.

o

Françoise n'arrivait pas y croire.

— C'est pas possible, dit-elle pour la cinquième fois.

Au milieu du cercle rituel se trouvait un portail magique interdimensionnel.

— Il fallait juste leur faire un peu peur, pas les emmener dans un autre monde! se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle essaya de prendre contact avec Chine et Turquie cependant ils ne répondirent à aucuns de ses appels. Elle tenta de savoir si elle pouvait toujours entendre quelque chose via la puce d'Angleterre mais c'était peine perdue aussi. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ses amis pouvaient être en danger. Elle devait d'aller les chercher. Mais comment allait-elle le faire? Elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter de la fête.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et enleva la clé de la serrure, puis sortie de la pièce et verrouilla la porte. Personne ne devait entrer dans la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et se rendit à la cuisine. Elle vit Alfred et Anya parler. Elle les regarda rapidement, tout en sortant d'autres clés d'un tiroir. Le visage de Russie était neutre alors que celui d'Etats-Unis était rougi; il avait dû pleurer — ou il avait simplement abusé du punch.

Mais Françoise n'attendit pas. Elle quitta la cuisine et alla à sa cave. Elle s'y enferma et sans perdre de temps, ouvrit un de ses grimoires. Elle y chercha une incantation pour clonage; comme ça, elle pouvait se rendre à l'autre monde pour y rechercher ses amis tout en étant présente à la fête. Elle trouva rapidement le sortilège.

— Non! grinça-t-elle des dents en se tenant l'arrête du nez. J'ai ni des écailles de dragon vert, ni de la glace de Sahara.

Elle chercha encore plus mais même après avoir relu rapidement trois fois le livre, il n'y avait rien. Elle prit un autre grimoire et chercha dedans. Elle posa son doigt immédiatement sur un sortilège. C'était celle-ci qu'elle allait utiliser.

— J'ai tous les ingrédients, déclara-t-elle. Je peux faire celle-là.

Elle posa le livre sur un lutrin sur pied, ouvert à la page qui l'intéressait. Elle prit une craie et se mit immédiatement à tracer au sol de béton un cercle rituel. Elle recopiait à la perfection les symboles et les sigils. Après les avoir dessiner, elle se rendit vers son armoire qui contenait plusieurs plantes, substance et autres ingrédients. Elle en sortit quelques feuilles de lauriers et de thym ainsi que des organes d'animaux séchés comme le cœur d'une chauve-souris et le foie d'un bison, du persulfate de potassium, des poils de crinière de licorne nordique, des plumes de phœnix noir et encore pleins d'autres choses dont elle avait besoin. Elle se mit à la tâche et quelques minutes plus tard, une fine poudre violette était prête à être saupoudrée sur le cercle magique. Elle prépara aussi une boisson de couleur bleu qu'elle mit de côté. Françoise alla chercher un autre manuel, nommé « Data », qu'elle ouvrit et posa sur une table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle feuilleta les pages remplis de dates et de noms jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle cherchait.

— 16 mars 1658, murmura-t-elle. Minimum trois ans entre chaque voyage, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle prit une feuille et une plume. Elle sortit aussi d'un tiroir un encrier contenant une substance gélatineuse noire aux reflets rouges. Elle la liquéfia d'un peu d'eau et y trempa sa plume pour écrire sur la feuille une date: 31 octobre 1661. Elle la posa au centre du cercle et saupoudra le tout de la poudre violette en récitant un sortilège. Puis elle se mit en face du cercle, leva ses mains et cria:

— _Vediiumi!_

Des flammes vertes apparurent et s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond. France ne recula point. Les flammes dépassèrent les limites du cercle pour prendre toute l'espace de la pièce. Pour quelques instants, la cave brûla en entier avec tout ce qu'elle contenait. Mais malgré ce que l'on aurait pu penser, les flammes n'étaient ni chaudes, ni froides. Puis doucement, le feu se calma et s'éteignit. Rien n'avait été endommagé et Françoise se tenait toujours droite comme un piquet, les mains en l'air, un regard imperturbable dans les yeux. Cependant, au centre du cercle était apparu quelqu'un. Elle était agenouillée, son visage tourné vers le sol. La nouvelle arrivante portait des habits semblables au costume de France. Lentement, cette personne leva sa tête. Elle possédait le même visage que la Française, mais elle était plus jeune. La pirate planta ses yeux violets dans ceux de la magicienne. Ils brillait d'une flamme féroce qui avait manquée à Françoise. Elle fut un peu déstabilisée par eux, mais elle se reprit tout de suite. Elle alla immédiatement chercher le flacon avec la boisson bleu et la fit boire à l'autre.

— Quel siècle? demanda l'arrivante après avoir bu la moitié du liquide.

— Vingt-et-unième, répondit France.

— Énorme! cria joyeusement la pirate en se levant. Époque de la technologie et des droits des femmes qu'on a enfin reçus!

Elle prit dans ses bras France et lui fit la bise.

— Alors mon cher futur, dit-elle avec un sourire, pourquoi m'as-tu invoquée? Tu sais que j'étais dans une taverne en train de battre Pays-Bas au cartes? En plus l'alcool était bonne! Pas coupé à l'eau comme d'habitude.

— J'ai besoin de me rendre quelque part. Mais je donne une fête chez moi actuellement. Je ne peux pas juste partir comme ça.

— Et t'as oublié que le sortilège de duplication existait.

— Non. Je n'ai juste pas tous les ingrédients.

— Je vois, fit la pirate en tapotant le dos de France. C'est pas grave. Mais du coup, on fait comment? Je suis plus jeune que toi. Ils vont sûrement le remarquer. Et d'ailleurs, qui est venue à la fête?

— Presque tous les pays.

— Du coup, lui aussi?

Françoise hocha de la tête.

— Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'on est enfin ensemble avec lui, pria la plus jeune des deux.

— Non, toujours pas, grimaça France.

— Oh mais c'est pas possible! s'énerva la pirate. Ça va faire combien de siècle qu'on se languit pour ce type? Et on est toujours pas foutue de le pécho?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Il aime déjà quelqu'un.

— Pardon? Personne n'est plus belle que nous sur cette planète.

— Tu sais très bien qu'Alistair ne fait pas attention au physique. C'est pas important pour lui, ça.

— On a du sex-appeal! Bien plus que celui de toutes les nations réunies.

— Abuse pas...

— J'abuse pas! Et en plus on sait cuisiner!

— Bah écoute, vas dire tout ça à lui, pas à moi.

— A ce niveau, ouais, meuf. Je vais aller lui parler et lui dire que depuis qu'on l'a vu pour la premier fois, on a envie de le coincer dans un coin pour lui faire des choses non catholiques.

— Fais ça et je te dis la date du jour.

— Si tu me dit la date, je serai bloquée pour toujours à cette époque et si je ne peux pas retournée à mon époque, tu n'auras plus de passé. On disparaîtra! Ce sera du suicide! Que je n'approuve pas en plus. Je planifie de passer ma nuit avec Pays-Bas et pour rien au monde j'ai envie de rater ça.

— Maintenant il a une petit-amie; il est hors de portée. Mais j'avoue qu'à l'époque, c'était un bel étalon.

— Pourquoi? Il ne l'est plus? dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

— Tu sais, pour ma part, je pense que tout le monde a perdu du charme après le dix-huitième siècle.

— Sauf Alistair.

— Sauf Alistair, répéta France avec un sourire.

— Bon, allez, il faut me rendre plus âgée si on veut que ça soit crédible.

France alla préparer rapidement une potion qu'elle passa à la pirate. Celle-ci la but d'une traite. Tout de suite, les traits de son visage ainsi que de son corps d'adolescente de dix-huit ans devinrent ceux d'une adulte de plus de vingt ans.

— Oh! Maintenant je suis vieille, se plaignit faussement la plus jeune tout en souriant.

— Arrête, c'est pas si mauvais. Et passe moi ton collier.

La pirate s'exécuta. France sortit de sa chemise son propre collier. Elle colla les deux pendentifs et récita des paroles magiques. Les deux rubis s'illuminèrent puis s'éteignirent. Françoise repassa le collier de la capitaine à cette dernière qui la remit.

— Maintenant, on est liées. Si les choses se corsent, je t'appellerai via le collier et ainsi tu me feras téléporter ici.

— D'ailleurs, tu vas où?

— Cinq nigauds se sont aventurés dans un monde interdimensionnel. Je vais aller les chercher.

— Eh ben, bonne chance!

— Merci. Bon, je vais sortir en premier et tu sortiras une dizaine de minutes plus tard. D'accord?

— A vos ordres, capitaine!

— Alors j'y vais.

France sortit de la cave, laissant seule la pirate. Elle monta tout de suite les escaliers, déverrouilla la porte de la chambre d'ami et s'y engouffra, puis la referma à clé, et enfin, prenant une grande inspiration, elle traversa le portail magique.

o

Au moment où Alroy était sorti de la cuisine, Alfred avait commencé à expliquer à Anya à quel point il était difficile pour lui de ne plus être avec elle. Il avait prit les mains russes dans les siennes et les avait caressées de ses pouces. Il n'avait pas osé la regarder dans les yeux. Il s'était contenté du bois ciré de la table.

Pendant sa lamentation et discours romantique de Céladon, la Russe n'avait pipé mot. Elle l'avait regardé d'un visage neutre, attendant patiemment la fin de son monologue.

Et maintenant qu'Etats-Unis avait fini de parler, et qu'il regardait la Russe avec des yeux fatigués, elle ne prononça rien.

— Anya, souffla-t-il. _Pozhaluysta. Izvinite._

La Russe ne répondit pas. Elle détacha son regard de celui bleu de l'Américain.

— Alfred, dit-elle enfin, je dois réfléchir à tout ça.

— _No ya lyublyu teba!_

— Ça suffit pas que d'aimer! Tu me traites comme un stéréotype ambulant! Je suis quoi à tes yeux? Une blonde à grosse poitrine imbécile, communiste et alcoolique?

— _Chto? Net!_

— _So stop treating me like that!_

Russie avait hurlé. Elle ne savait pas si elle était énervée ou triste. Sûrement les deux. Elle avait recommencé à soutenir le regard azur d'Alfred.

— _It makes me feel awful about myself,_ ajouta-t-elle plus calmement. _I feel like I'm only a toy for you. A toy that you can shame for what you want._

— _Eto nepravil'no!_

— Si c'est vrai! Peut-être que toi tu n'es pas conscient de tes actes, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Et tu peux le réfuter autant que tu le voudras, ça ne changera rien.

Etats-Unis se tut. Il baissa son regard.

— _Izvinite..._ murmura-t-il avec une voix cassée.

Il avait commencé à pleurer. Russie avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler, de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de pleurer car elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, qu'elle non plus n'aurait pas pu vivre sans lui. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela.

— Si tout pouvait s'arranger en étant désolé... murmura Anya.

— Dis moi, fit Alfred en effaçant ses larmes, ce que tu veux que je change dans mon comportement. C'est bien de ça que tu te plains, non?

— Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme un stéréotype dont tu peux t'en moquer quand tu veux.

— Je ne pensais pas que mes blagues te faisais si mal...

— J'ai essayé de t'en parler plusieurs fois. Mais à chacune de mes tentatives, tu as clos le sujet.

— _Izvinite_ , répéta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien. A ce moment, France entra dans la pièce. Elle ne les regarda que furtivement avant de prendre des clés d'un tiroir et de partir. Après sa sortie, Anya prit en coupe le visage de l'Américain dans ses mains.

— Comprends que c'est important pour moi. Je sais que les gens adorent dire que je n'ai qu'un cœur de glace ou même que je n'en ai même pas un, mais c'est faux. J'en ai un et il est fragile.

Elle se pencha vers l'avant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Alfred. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes.

— Je l'ai mis entre tes mains, alors prends soin de lui, souffla-t-elle.

Leurs lèvres étaient toujours à quelques centimètres et la Russe voulut les embrasser une seconde fois. Mais elle se retira et enleva ses mains du visage de l'Américain. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la pièce. Il faisait noir dehors. Elle remarqua soudain que quelqu'un était assis sur la balancelle de jardin, à se balancer lentement du bout de son pied. Elle voyait l'extrémité de sa cigarette s'embraser à chacune de ses inspirations. Même avec ses cheveux roux tombés sur ses yeux, elle savait qu'il regardait un point fixe devant lui, sûrement perdu dans ses pensées.

— Anya... murmura Alfred.

La Russe arrêta de regarder le jardin et son seul occupant, et se tourna vers Etats-Unis.

— _I love you. I love you so much,_ dit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, réfléchit et pesa le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se souvint des paroles de Françoise qui lui avait dit qu'Alfred avait sûrement compris la leçon.

— _I love you too,_ dit-elle.

Les yeux de l'Américain brillèrent, puis furent remplis de larmes qui commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

o

Alroy avait cherché partout son frère. Il avait vérifié presque toute la maison. Mais l'Ecossais était introuvable et la seule personne qui pouvait lui dire qui aimait France était ivre mort. Il se rendit à la cave, voulant boire aussi une belle bouteille de vin. Et au Diable les bonnes manière. Il offrirait plus tard à la Française une bouteille de whisky de sa propre cave. Il prit une bouteille au hasard et lut l'étiquette: Bordeaux 1956.

— Ça fera l'affaire, dit-il.

Il chercha dans les parages un tire-bouchon mais n'en trouva aucun. _Mais comment ouvrait Antonio les bouteilles, alors?_ songea-t-il. Il ramassa du sol le bouchon en liège d'une des bouteilles qu'avait bues l'Espagnol et remarqua des traces de dent.

— Oh le sauvage.

Il posa le bouchon de côté et remonta les escaliers pour sortir de la cave, le Bordeaux sous son bras.

Il se rendit à la cuisine pour trouver un tire-bouchon. La pièce était occupée par le couple russo-américain. Alfred était assis à la gauche de Russie et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il avait entrelacé sa main droite avec celle gauche de sa petite-amie.

— C'est bon? Vous vous êtes remis ensemble?

Seul l'Américain répondit d'un hochement de tête tout en souriant.

— Cool, dit-il. Hey Anya, vu que t'es une médium, tu saurais pas où est mon frère par hasard?

— Si, fit-elle. Mais mes infos coûtent.

— Ah! Mais je t'ai dit que j'allais parler avec Fiona.

— Nouvelle information, nouveau paiement, trancha-t-elle.

— Argh! Okay... répondit Alroy en roulant des yeux. Que veux-tu cette fois?

— Qui est la personne que Shotlandiya aime?

— Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? T'as déjà envie de quitter Stáit Aontaithe pour mon frère?

Sa remarque fit froncer les sourcils d'Alfred.

— _Fuck you,_ dit-il en se calant encore plus contre la Russe.

— J'attends ta réponse, l'informa Anya.

— Écoute, à quoi va te servir cette info?

— Ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

Irlande du Nord posa sa bouteille sur le comptoir et croisa ses bras.

— Ah, ce foutu Alzheimer revient, fit faussement Russie. Mais où était donc Shotlandiya...

— Bon d'accord. Mais tu le dis à personne. Sinon je suis foutu.

— Je t'écoute, sourit la Russe.

Irlande du Nord déboucha son Bordeau à l'aide d'un tire-bouchon qu'il avait réussi à dénicher pendant sa conversation avec Russie, et but une grosse gorgée de vin à même le goulot.

— T'es vraiment qu'une rapace, dit-il en s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son costume.

— _Fuck you,_ répéta Alfred.

— Oh toi c'est bon! Calme toi.

Alroy se gratta l'arrière du crâne, balaya la pièce de son regard vert avant d'avouer:

— C'est un pays européen.

— Et plus précisément?

— Je vais pas t'en dire plus. Ça rentre dans la vie privée de mon frère.

— Bon, d'accord, souffla Anya d'un ton irrité. Ton _brat_ est dehors, dans le jardin, assis sur la balancelle.

L'Irlandais sortit immédiatement de la cuisine, le Bordeau dans une main, pour se rendre au jardin. Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua pas la moue qui s'était formée sur les lèvres d'Anya.

Il rejoignit son grand-frère en traversant la pelouse à grandes enjambées. L'Ecossais tourna sa tête vers l'arrivant avec surprise.

— Je croyais que tu étais allé voir An Spàinn.

— Oui, mais il s'est bourré la gueule. Il dort inconscient sur le lit de France.

Alistair murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe tout en éteignant sa cigarette finie dans un cendrier.

— C'est moi, ou t'as dit « le veinard »?

— Non, j'ai dit « le renard ».

— Ouais c'est ça ouais.

Alroy s'assit à côté de son frère, but une gorgée de vin et posa la bouteille de côté. Puis il tira une cigarette du paquet de son frère et l'amena à ses lèvres. Il l'alluma d'une flamme qu'il fit apparaître au bout de son index.

— Alors, t'as pu apprendre quelque chose? demanda Ecosse en tirant une bouffée de sa nouvelle cigarette.

— Non. Antonio était complètement bourré. Mais quand je lui ai révélé que tu aimais Françoise, il s'est affolé.

— Quoi?

— Yep. Je crois qu'il voulait te parler. Mais bon, il était beaucoup trop ivre pour ça.

Les deux frères continuèrent à fumer en silence jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien dans le paquet.

— Faudrait qu'on rentre, souffla Alroy.

— Pas envie.

— Va bien falloir qu'un moment on rentre.

— Pas maintenant.

— Oh, comme tu voudras.

Ils restèrent dehors, frissonnant de froid, à regarder le ciel étoilé.

o

La pirate était sortie de la cave et marchait dans la maison. Depuis sa dernière visite, peu de choses avaient l'air d'avoir changées. Personne ne lui parla et elle ne débuta aucune conversation. Mais à un moment, alors qu'elle se servait de punch, elle ressentit une présence. Ce n'était pas celle d'une nation ou d'un humain. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de mauvais, de sale, de dément... quelque chose de démoniaque. Elle essaya de le ressentir mais c'était trop tard, la présence s'était effacée. Elle tenta de voir si elle ressentait l'aura d'un autre magicien mais il n'y avait rien. Soit elle était la seule personne capable de magie dans la pièce, soit ceux qui l'étaient se cachaient vachement bien.

La peur s'immisça en elle. L'idée de se retrouver toute seule face à un adversaire, dont le peu d'aura qu'elle avait ressenti suffisait à la déstabiliser, l'effraya énormément.

Françoise posa son gobelet sur la table et retourna à la cave. Elle chercha dans le gros manuel nommé « Data » une date, ajouta trois au nombre de l'année car pour pouvoir invoquer son passé, il fallait respecter deux règles: premièrement, la personne du passé ne devait pas être invoquée avant que trois ans ne se soient écoulés depuis sa dernière invocation, ou son invocation devait avoir lieu trois ans avant une de ses invocations ayant déjà eu lieu (sinon le sort ne marchait pas); deuxièmement, entre la personne qui invoquait et la personne du passé invoquée, il fallait qu'il y ait 250 ans d'écart. C'est pourquoi, ce sortilège ne pouvait pas être utilisé par les humains mais seulement par les nations.

— Oh non, dit-elle, je ne peux pas l'invoquer. Il n'y a que 241 ans entre nous.

La Française alla s'assoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin. _Mais il y a assez d'années entre la France qui m'a invoquée et celle que je veux invoquer,_ songea la pirate. _J'ai juste à utiliser son sang à la place du mien._ Sur ce, elle alla chercher l'encrier que la France moderne avait déjà sorti. Elle écrivit sur une feuille « 31 octobre 1420 » et alla la poser au centre du cercle rituel. Elle prépara une poudre verte, plus granuleuse que celle violette précédemment utilisée. Elle saupoudra le tout en récitant le sortilège, puis se positionna.

— _Vediiumi!_ cria-t-elle en gardant ses bras devant-elle.

Contrairement à la précédente fois, le feu ne se manifesta pas immédiatement. Mais doucement une flamme rouge et violette apparut. Elle grandit lentement jusqu'aux limites du cercle et soudain, telle une explosion, elle devint immense et prit tout le volume de la pièce. France ne recula point. Contrairement à son feu vert qui n'avait pas de chaleur, celle-ci était tiède et vous donnait l'impression d'être au soleil. Les flammes commencèrent à tourbillonner dans la salle, ne créant plus que du bordeaux comme couleur avec leur fusion due à leur vitesse, faisant virevolter les cheveux de la pirate. Puis doucement, elles disparurent.

Au centre du cercle était apparu, sur ses genoux, une adolescente dans la quinzaine. Elle portait une robe à tassel blanche avec des broderies de roses rouges. Ses cheveux châtains étaient tressés et décorés de perles et pierreries. La seule chose qui ne collait pas à cet accoutrement était l'épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. Elle leva son visage et planta ses yeux de biche violets dans ceux maquillés au khôl de la pirate. Elle se leva et s'avança vers son homologue.

— Quel siècle est-il? demanda la nouvelle.

— Vingt-et-unième.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous invoquée? Et pourquoi estes-vous parée avec cet accoultrement de... _pirata?_

— Ah oui merde, c'est vrai! Je t'ai pas fait boire la boisson.

La pirate alla chercher le flacon qu'elle n'avait bu qu'à moitié.

— Qu'alez-vous quérir? Est-cist un breuvage?

— Oui, oui! Et juste, c'est bien moi, la pirate. J'ai aussi été invoquée.

— Vous estes la devergoigneuse? Vous avez adiré vostre jouvence, rit-elle.

— Non! s'énerva l'autre. Je suis toujours jeune! Pour des raisons, j'ai dû me rendre un peu plus âgée.

La pirate tendit à l'adolescente le flacon.

— Bois ce truc. Je vais tout te raconter.

La chevaleresse s'exécuta et but d'une traite tout le liquide.

— Ce serait bien en effet, que vous m'expliquez ma présence ici, dit-elle. J'étais à un dîner. S'ils remarquent que je suis plus là, je suis foutue.

— Mademoiselle a déjà envie de rentrer auprès de son mari?

— Il n'est point mon époux.

— Tu portes une robe avec les couleurs de son drapeau et les motifs de sa fleur nationale.

— Je suis obligée de la vêtir.

— Eh, ça passe je trouve. En plus, le tissu est d'une bonne qualité.

— Dans tous les cas, je vais le divorcer à la première occasion.

— Fait gaffe à ce que le mariage ne soit pas consommé alors.

— Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai réussi à l'éviter. Mais le sale félon est coriace. Par exemple, hier soir, il est entrée dans la chambre par la fenêtre. J'avais jeté un sort aux bâtants alors j'ai été alertée et me suis réveillée de mon sommeil. Je me suis vite transformée en une vieille dame toute vilaine et laide. Quand il s'est couché auprès de moi et que je me suis tournée vers lui, vous auriez dû voir comme il a eu peur!

Les deux Frances partirent dans un fou rire.

— Ah oui je m'en souviens de ça! rigola la pirate. Il savait plus où se mettre! Et vu que la porte était fermée à clé, il avait dû repartir par la fenêtre!

— Il était tellement perdu et paniqué que je ai dû déployer moult vigueur pour ne pas rire sur-le-champ!

— Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te prépare encore un peu de la boisson _Lingua_. Tu parles toujours un tantinet le français médiéval.

Elles continuèrent à rire encore un petit moment puis s'arrêtèrent. La flibustière reprit la parole tout en allant vers la table pour préparer une nouvelle fois le liquide bleu.

— Écoute, la France de cette époque devait s'absenter. Alors pour remplacement, elle m'a appelée.

La pirate tendit à la jeune fille une nouvelle fois le flacon.

— Et elle avait oublié que le sortilège de duplication existait? demanda-t-elle après avoir bu la boisson.

— Elle n'a pas tous les ingrédients.

La plus jeune hocha de la tête.

— Sauf que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici, continua la plus âgée. J'ai senti une présence démoniaque.

— C'est sûrement parce que vous avez trop bu, ma mie.

— Non, j'ai pas bu!

— Alors c'est autre chose.

— Mais pourquoi tu me crois pas! se plaint-t-elle.

— Bon, où est partie la France moderne?

— Dans un monde interdimensionnel. D'après elle, il fallait qu'elle aille chercher cinq de ses potes.

Soudain de la musique et des cris d'enthousiasme se firent entendre de l'étage supérieur.

— Est-ce que c'est _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen? demanda la chevaleresse surprise.

— Je crois ouais.

— Pourquoi il y a des gens à l'étage? paniqua l'adolescente. Expliquez-le moi immédiatement!

— Quoi?

— Pourquoi y a des gens à l'étage? répéta-t-elle.

— La Françoise de cette époque donnait une fête. Je suis chargée de la couvrir pendant son absence.

La chevaleresse se pinça l'arrête du nez.

— Y a tout ce monde rassemblé juste au dessus de nos têtes et vous m'invoquez?

— Je savais pas quoi faire! Cette présence a l'air puissante. Je ne voulais pas rester la seule magicienne et vu que il n'y a pas tout les ingrédients pour le sortilège de duplication...

— Vous avez décidé de m'invoquer.

— Exactement.

— Mais vous prenez un risque énorme! Et s'ils remarquent qu'il y a deux Frances? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on est découvertes?

— Je sais pas... Franchement, j'ai pas pensé à ça.

o

Quand Antonio se réveilla, il se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Puis il reconnut la chambre de sa sœur. Il essaya de se relever et grogna immédiatement de douleur en regrettant son geste. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

— _Joder_... grommela-t-il.

— C'est pas bien de jurer, fit une voix féminine.

Espagne tourna sa tête et vit Bella assise sur le canapé. Il ne répondit rien, fixant la nation avec surprise.

— Il s'est passé quoi? demanda-t-il en se massant les tempes.

— Tu as vidé la cave à vin de ta sœur.

— Quoi? Mais pourquoi je ferais-

Et soudain il se rappela de la raison qui l'avait poussé à boire autant: le baiser de la jeune femme avec Danemark.

— ...ça, souffla-t-il.

L'Espagnol sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait bu autant pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu mais au final, ça n'avait pas marché et il s'était même coltiné maintenant un immense mal de crâne.

— Antonio, souffla la Belge. Ça va?

Pour toute réponse, il ne hocha que de la tête positivement. Mais il mentait. Cela faisait plusieurs siècle qu'il n'avait pas bu autant. Son corps avait perdu l'habitude d'ingurgiter d'énormes masse d'alcool en une fois.

— Antonio, tu es sûr que ça va?

— Pars, ne put-il seulement prononcer.

Il mit son avant-bras droit sur ses yeux. Il ne voulait rien voir; ni le visage de Bella, ni cette chambre. La Belge, de son côté, ne bougea point.

— Antonio, reprit-elle avec le même entrain, si ça ne—

— BARRE–TOI, hurla le jeune homme en se redressant d'un coup. _Despejen!_ Je veux pas te voir. Dégage!

Belgique ne répondit rien. Elle se leva doucement du canapé et sortit sans un regard derrière elle de la pièce. Antonio resta seul, ayant que son mal de tête comme companion. Puis lentement des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. Il se recoucha, se cacha le visage entre ses mains et continua à pleurer. Ça faisait si mal! Il ne comprenait pas ce que la Belge voulait de lui.

Il lui avait offert son amour et elle l'avait renié. Or, là n'était pas le problème. Le souci était cet ambivalence dont elle faisait preuve. Un coup, elle paraissait s'intéresser à lui, un autre coup, elle ne l'était pas.

Les pleurs de l'Espagnol se calmèrent et il se mit en boule, froissant encore plus les draps. De ces derniers s'exhalait une odeur sucrée, un parfum de lys; celle de sa sœur. Il eut l'impression qu'elle était là, à côté de lui, à le reconforter. Françoise avait toujours trouvé les bons mots pour le consoler. Elle avait aussi cette manie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, telle un mère, et cela l'apaisait tellement. Il eut soudain l'envie de ressentir cette sensation. Il voulait descendre, retrouver sa sœur et lui parler pendant des heures durant alors qu'elle lui caresserait les cheveux. Il voulait lui expliquer à nouveau à quel point Bella lui faisait mal avec son comportement, et écouter à son tour les lamentations de France pour qu'il puisse lui donner du courage. Pourtant, elle qui était si belle et talentueuse, qui pouvait faire prosterner à ses pieds mille hommes, elle n'en aimait qu'un seul, et celui-là lui était inaccessible. Sa pauvre sœur n'était pas dans une situation différente de la sienne en fin de compte.

Antonio se souvint soudainement qu'Alroy était venu le voir alors qu'il était dans la cave. Ils avaient parlé de quelque chose mais malgré touts ses efforts, l'Hispanique ne put s'en remémorer. C'était important et il le savait, cependant sa mémoire était floue et sa tête lui faisait toujours mal. Il avait l'impression qu'une balle rebondissante sautillait dans son crâne, frappant les parois à chaque fois encore plus fort. Il eut soudain l'envie de vomir. Son estomac se retourna et il dut porter sa main à sa bouche pour ne pas régurgiter les petits pains en forme de momie baignés de Chardonnay. Il se leva immédiatement et se rendit à la salle de bain de la chambre car il n'était pas question qu'il salisse le lit de Françoise.

Il vomit à peu près tout ce qu'il avait mangé de la journée. Sa langue était pâteuse et son mal de tête avait redoublé. Il se laissa choir au sol, se retenant à la cuvette des toilettes.

— _Maldita sea,_ jura-t-il entre ses dents.

L'Hispanique tenta de se relever en s'appuyant à l'évier en marbre blanche. Il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage, puis se gargarisa la gorge et recracha le tout. Il leva son visage trempé pour prendre connaissance dans le miroir de l'état dans lequel il était, même s'il savait au fond qu'il avait juste l'air pathétique. Mais la glace ne lui renvoyait pas que son reflet.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, les muscles de tout son corps se crispèrent. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il ne put murmurer que deux mots avant que le noir complet n'envahisse la pièce:

— _El Diablo..._

 _._

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _._

 _Traduction :_

 _Sim? = Oui?_

 _Vediiumi! = J'invoque!_

 _Pozhaluysta. Izvinite. = S'il te plaît. Je suis desolé._

 _No ya lyublyu teba! = Mais je t'aime!_

 _Chto? Net! = Quoi? Non!_

 _So stop treating me like that! = Alors arrête de me traiter ainsi!_

 _It makes me feel awful about myself. I feel like I'm only a toy for you. A toy that you can shame for what you want. = Ça me fait sentir affreux à propos de moi-même. Je me sens comme seulement un jouet pour toi. Un jouet que tu peux dénigrer pour ce que tu veux._

 _Eto nepravil'no! = C'est faux!_

 _Joder... = Putain..._

 _Despejen! = Barre toi!_

 _Maldita sea... = Putain de merde..._

 _El Diablo... = Le Diable..._


End file.
